


The hunter who was a hero.

by WDWUNE



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bungee gum possesses the properties of both rubber and gum, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, F/M, Ging Freecs deserves to be kink-shamed, Ging Freecs is a bad parent, Killua Zoldyck Needs a Hug, Killua is a good person inside, M/M, Meteor City, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku breaks a lot of bones, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, No they don’t join the PT, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, brotherhood and friendship, parental Chrollo Lucilfer, they are cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDWUNE/pseuds/WDWUNE
Summary: This is the story of a hero in a dark world like HxH’s. A story of friendship and brotherhood like none other.Maybe... just maybe... he can be a smiling hero who saves everyone and lets them feel hope... and save the world...And make amazing friends closer than family in the process!Note: The MHA world doesn’t appear but a few characters exist.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Chrollo Lucifer & Midoriya Izuku, Gon Freecs & Midoriya Izuku & Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Killua Zoldyck & Midoriya Izuku, Phantom Troupe & Midoriya Izuku, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 93
Kudos: 16





	1. Izuku Midoriya

The man left.

He left his family. 

Not only that, he took a young boy with him. 

With an ignorant and oblivious look, he looked at (m/n), then left, closing the door, making a shadow fall over (m/n) gradually.

(m/n) did not know what was happening, but his look was that of confusion and irritation.

The man... didn’t even look like he cared. 

_Dad... what kind of look was that..._

And (m/n) was bothered. Very bothered.

**note: (m/n) is not an OC. Who is he, though?**

**Also i had to censor his name im sorry**

* * *

The boy was having breakfast with his mother.

”Mom, where did dad and [redacted] go?” 

“Your dad? He’s off to work...” the lady sighed with a slight hint of... mixed feelings...

”When will they come back? I want to see [redacted] again! I love my brother!”

The lady did not want to break the sad truth to the boy, so she simply tickled him and hoped he had forgotten the entire issue. 

And the boy did. He was so innocent then...

Truly merciless, the world was.

* * *

Meteor city was a pile of chaos. All sorts of dark and horrible dealings were in the city. It was a place of darkness and the city is like nobody cares about it, alongside the ten thousand who call it home.

No, it wasn’t even a city. It was a literal trash can. 

A very vile one, an intensified version of the harsh world. 

But even so, the lady wanted to make his son’s life as bright as she possibly could. 

She just wanted her children to be safe and happy... 

Their family was not supposed to be broken...

But the world was far too cruel. Curse God, no wonder Edward Elric is an atheist. 

Under [super long redacted passage] circumstances, their family had to be split. None of them, except perhaps the never growing man who longs for adventure, wanted that, although the lady still wished him luck.

Every day, she would look out of the window, hoping that the man will come back.

(m/n) did so too, at first. He was always asking when his dad will come back.

“Mom, mom! When will dad and little bro come back! I really want to see them again!” He asked hopefully, shining very brightly as if he was expecting them to come back and hug him tomorrow when he wakes up. 

Very optimistic, the mind of a child is. 

“Soon... he will come back soon, my dear boy...” 

“Aww... but mom, you said they’ll come back soon yesterday! And yesterday’s yesterday! And the other day too! Please, I just want to see [redacted] again! I love you two!” _That man... why must he hurt us like that..._

(m/n) thought as he lowered his head in disappointment and slight frustration. 

_Mom is unhappy too... that man made him unhappy... and he took [redacted] away!_

_Why must he hurt us like that!_

Seeing his despair, the lady could not help but cry and hug her son too. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...”

“M-M-Mom... I-I w-want to a-ask s-s-something...b-b-but...”

”Go on, my boy, I won’t mind...”

”I-Is it that mom doesn’t know when will they come back too?” (m/n) asked out of nowhere, trying not to sound frustrated. He was not frustrated by his mom, but instead that man. 

Upon hearing that his son has figured out the truth, the lady could do nothing but slightly change her expression to a worried one.

”I-I-I-It’s not like I mind! I don’t blame you, mom! It’s not your fault! How could he do such a thing to us! He made you sad!” 

_I noticed since day 1, mom. Thanks for trying to keep me from the horrible truth, but..._

_mom... you shouldn’t bear this all by yourself._

_What have you done to deserve such a treatment? Mom, you deserve much better than that!_

“Oh...thanks (m/n)... it’s okay... I never expected...”

”Thanks mom... you just wanted me to feel better...”

”(m/n), you’re so mature...”

”Eh... no... I love you mom... you’re the only one I need...” (m/n) blushed slightly as his mom patted his head.

_Why do I need that man anyways, when I have mom?_

_Still, if only [redacted] could have been here with us..._

* * *

But all was not well, and two years later she started getting a fever.

The fever turned worse and worse. 

Every day, her coughs and weak sighs made (m/n) more and more concerned. He used what little money they had to buy the medicine, but it ran out soon.

He had now come to a dilemma.

To steal for more money, or not to.

(m/n) was a kind boy who, at first, rejected the idea of stealing strongly.

”What do you mean mom? Stealing is very wrong!”

”I know, my boy... I’m sorry... I should not tell you to do something so bad... b-but...” his mother said weakly. “P-please... we have no other choice...”

”Mom!” (m/n) cried out upon seeing his mother’s pain.

_Stealing may be bad, but mom is suffering so much now!_

_If I don’t do anything, what different am I from that ignorant man! I can’t bear seeing mom in so much suffering anymore!_

_This is evil, but a necessary one..._

“Mom, I change my mind! No matter what, I will protect you and make you happy and comfortable! I can’t bear to see you suffer anymore!” (m/n) suddenly changed his tone and declared. 

”Thank you my boy... I love you... I don’t even deserve a great son like you...” his mother hugged him tightly. 

“Mom...” 

* * *

So out to the streets (m/n) went, searching for ones he could steal from. He took a notebook with him to write down everything “that looks cool and useful”, a habit he first tried. 

To help his mom, he wants to fish out as much useful information as possible.

And maybe, just maybe, get stronger to protect mom and find his brother. 

A target was on his sight. 

A magenta haired young lady with blue eyes, on a rather secluded area, was there. She was defenseless.

While the location was rarely passed by and there were almost nobody who comes, her possesions were placed there, unguarded.

Ripe for the taking.

_Sorry, I shall take them._

(m/n) made his way to the place, trying his best not to get found, and slowly circled the place until he was behind the lady. 

However, the more and more he looked, he had more and more doubts.

The young lady was very poor. She was shivering with what was apparently her younger sister, in the cold, with nobody to protect them.

It looked like they were starving too. 

And (m/n) could never stand stealing from somebody with that suffering. 

_What am I, if I steal from somebody with such suffering, to help mom!_

_And..._

_She has another life to take care of..._

_Like mom, when I was younger... it must have been so hard..._

_If one day I and [redacted] were left alone, I will take care of him too! Like the young lady!_

_had she been abandoned by a man, like the one that took [redacted]?_

_If so, if I can help her, I will help. Mom will understand, and I’m sure she’ll be proud of me!_

_I’ll give my coat to her! I’m not even cold!_

_Screw this, I’m stealing from the people whose money does not matter to them!_

(m/n) approached the lady, who begged in fear, mistaking him for having a bad intent.

”Please! Please! Leave me alone! I have a son to raise! These are the only things I have! Take them! Leave us alone!”

”I-I-I-I-I m-mean n-n-no harm, oneesan!!! N-N-Not t-that y-you’ll believe me b-b-but—“

The lady did not know how to react but she did not believe it. 

“H-H-Here! Take my coat! I’m not even cold!”

”Thank you, little boy...” The lady muttered gratefully and gave the coat to her younger sister. 

“U-Uhh... s-sorry if it’s undersize...”

”It’s okay, I appreciate your kindness... you’re such a good boy... but why did you come on the first place?”

”H-HUH?!!” (m/n) was shocked by the question. _Will the nice young lady hate me if I tell her? What do I do?_

_No, I tell her. I’m sure she understands... I hope..._

_Bring up your courage, (m/n)!!!_

“W-W-Well... I have my mom... s-she’s sick... she needs the medicine... but we have no money... so I had no choice but to... I’m sorry... I won’t steal from you...”

”I-It’s okay. You’re a respectable good boy. Go take my stuff.”

”N-No! You need them too! Oneesan needs to take care of yourself and your sister! I just can’t... what am I, if I take everything from those who need it?!!”

”It’s okay... the world is like that...”

”I don’t give a hoot about the world! You were abandoned by an ignorant man and left on the streets! And you’re still taking care of your sister as much as you can! How do you expect me to steal from somebody like you!”

”Well I do. There aren’t many good hearted people like you—“

”If there are people who have lots of money, they don’t care if they lose a little! It doesn’t even matter to them! Why take from those who need it if there are those who don’t!” 

“I see... thanks kid... what’s your name?”

”I’m (m/n) [redacted], how about you, young lady?”

”Machi. The name’s Machi.” 

“Nice to meet you, Machi-oneesan! I hope we meet again, this time not in such a poor state!”

”That’s some bold words, (m/n)-chan...”

”If we live, we should give ourselves hope. That we will make the next day a better day. That’s what I believe, Machi-oneesan!”

”Thank you! See you again, if god wills it!”

”I don’t think there’s no god! But bye!”

**We have our first (confirmed) HxH character! But it’s indeed weird that it’s Machi of all people...**

* * *

(m/n) came to another place. 

There was a man in a place, where he had some very fancy accessories and rich items stored. _Was that necessary! Should you be using that money on other places!_

That man himself had yellowish brown hair that is not as light as his friend [redacted]’s. **Note: this [redacted] is not his brother, but another person. Some of you probably guessed who (m/n) is and if you did, you know who this guy is.**

He was training apparently. Out of curiosity, (m/n) decided to watch. Maybe he could pick up some skills.

First, he heard the words “ **ten** ”. The man readied himself in a natural position. It was as if he was relaxing and from afar, (m/n) could feel a very slight smooth fluid flow. 

_But what is it’s purposes? Regardless, I shall right this down, then when he doesn’t notice, steal his stuff!_

(m/n) quickly scribbles tons of notes about the new thing he was introduced to, then proceeds to grab some of the man’s “treasures” to another place where he can slip away easily. 

Then he was back. 

After a while, the man said another word. “ **Zetsu** ”. The previous flow was no more. Although he was visible, it felt as if... his presence was negligible. Interesting, this might be. _If I master this technique..._

Finding this potentially beneficial, (m/n) tried it himself, but did not succeed, or at least wasn’t aware of his successful use of it. 

The man continued his practice of Zetsu, while (m/n) took more notes.

After a while, he changed to yet another principle. “ **Ren** ”. 

The man’s presence wasn’t only there again. It was much fiercer than usual. There were mass amounts of power coming out of him. It was ferocious and intimidating, like a beast. 

_A display of strength, I see..._

The boy took even more notes and started muttering about how these three can be used. 

Thankfully, he was (unawaredly) in a state of Zetsu. The man did not notice him. 

Then, he changed to the final concept. One of “ **hatsu** ”. The man did some “special moves”, and (m/n) was confused as to what even is hatsu.

He did not yet know it was a specific technique different for each person, but he decided that it was worth investigating. 

(m/n) had seen enough. It was time for him to leave, and he did. 

_Today was a meaningful day, indeed._

* * *

The next day he continued his routine, stealing from rich people, observing the man, playing with his friends, being a nerd, and walking around to explore places. 

It was like that for a month, but he had still not figured out what exactly was hatsu.

However, he did already take a thorough analysis on the man’s ability. In fact, it was the first hatsu note he made.

* * *

**Magic analysis for the future.**

**(m/n) 14/6/2013**

**Ripper Cyclotron**

**Name of the user:** (blank)

**Ripper Cyclotron** is a “hatsu” 

When the user winds his arm in a clockwise direction, his power increases in his fist with every rotation.

The power generated by 4 rotations of his right arm was enough to destroy a steel pole or a concrete wall. It is not sure if that’s the full extent of that ability.

However, it is apparent that the ability has two main downsides.

1\. It takes a lot of time.

2\. It seems to be very challenging to co-ordinate. Even the user states it himself. 

But what is a “hatsu” in the first place? 

* * *

He also tried to practice these techniques, but it was no use. 

Something important was missing. 

* * *

On one of these days, everything happened like usual, except his mother’s sickness was worse and worse. Nobody helped though, and he had only himself. 

_Machi-oneesan... I can’t bother her... she has enough problems by herself..._

_Wait. What if we share the information? Maybe she can help me figure it out, and both of us can have better lives!_

_Ahahahahaha!!! Finally!!! I don’t have to commit evil!!! YES!!!_

The thoughts made (m/n) happy and his smile was very visible. 

On his way home, though, he discovered something different. There were “magical power” that he had previously not discovered. 

(He was unconciously using “In” due to his curiosity to discover new things. In the process he found nen users that he did not directly come across.)

He followed his gut feelings and discovered four young men. They did not seem poor, nor were they very rich. 

* * *

One of them was tall and slender. His hair was done in an extremely unsightly fashion and he wore traditional clothing. He had a super long sword that seemed pretty unconventional to (m/n). _Baaaaaaaaaka._

**(m/n) now has baaaaaaaka moments too. Shit.**

That man goes by the name “Nobunaga” or “Nobu” apparently?

Another man was very short. He looked very cool, although too scary to his liking. He wore clothing that covered everything up till his eyes, apparently trying to look secretive. _It made him look shorter, though._

On closer inspection, there was definitely something inside his clothing, (m/n) was 98% sure. Plus, his “magic” seemed murderous. 

That man was called “Feitan”, and they sometimes call him “Fei”. _Such a cool name._

The third man resembled more of a wild beast, those far from the city and roaming in the distant wilds. He was muscular and teeming with beastly energy. 

Dude seems like a complete idiot, though. 

He goes by the name “Uvogin”, or “Uvo” for short. 

The last, and the one who seemed like a leader, was a different story. 

Unlike the other three, he did not seem to excel physically. In fact, quite the opposite. He seemed more like a “nerd”, which was what his friend [redacted] always called him. 

But he was the leader, and the other three respected him, though he was nice and not bossy. Every time the other three entered a serious conflict and were about to break into a great fight, he would step in and convince them to stop. 

Also, he could use “magic”. The magic he uses seemed... less brutal...? 

The man had black hair, coming down from his forehead in a cool way. There was a bandage on his head and turquoise earings. 

That man seemed like a cultured man. He wore a stylish black coat that was neither extravagant(to m/n) nor plain. His words were not vulgar and he sounded...nicer. 

That man, was none other than “Chrollo Lucilfer”. They called him “Dancho”, or “boss”. 

(m/n) did not know how much this man would come to influence him in the future, nor did he know about the vast similarities between them.

And he did not know that they will walk two vastly different paths that cross always. He just admired that guy. 

Though he was not the strongest, they respect him.

_[redacted] was wrong...? Now that I think about it..._

_That’s right! Strength isn’t everything! My actions, my attitude, my heart, my courage, my persistence, my intelligence... all that matters!_

_Strength alone is never enough..._

(m/n) was fascinated, so he observed and took lots of notes.

Truly a feast for him. 

* * *

It was a very educational experience.

He discovered a few things, that were very important.

First, “magic” is affected by one’s personality and feelings. 

The beastly, hot tempered and straightforward Uvogin had “magic” that was hard hitting and powerful, however direct and... not very cunning. Nor does it require much precision. It was on a similar type to the other “hatsu” he had seen. Like a ferocious lion. 

The cold, snarky and sneaky Feitan, however, had “magic” that may not be hard hitting or blunt, but he was agile, cunning and precise. Like a vicious snake. 

As for the boss, he sensed that it was special, but... he could not figure out what that was. The aura of a leader, like the alpha of a pack of wolves, and the general of an army. Yet he was unlike those, he was also soft and caring. 

They then did a sort of test. A weird one indeed.

There were four containers, each with a drop of water, a leaf was on it. 

Then, they sent their “magic” straight at them.

For Uvogin and Nobunaga, the water blasted straight out of the cup. _Fitting._

For Feitan, the water filled the cup and stopped. _What? Does this mean he is weaker?_

Then the men tasted the water.

”It’s sweet.” “Yeah, got sweeter than before, it’s like half-sugared lemon tea now.” 

_It was sweet? Does this type of aura do different effects? If so... this... it makes sense..._

_Ight imma write it down._

Then finally, it was Chrollo’s turn.

He did the same thing to the water. It filled but...

”Huh?” “Boss, there’s nothing?” “But you’re using aura like normal?”

The boss stayed calm and said nothing. His movements was rhythmic and smooth, like the head of an orchestra. 

Eventually, different things happened.

First it was the water bursting out, then the water turning sweet, sour, spicy and salty, then there were stuff like the water spinning like a tornado, the leaf changing color slowly, the leaf sinking and floating, etc.

_What is this... what is this mad banquet of magic..._

* * *

”Wonderful!!!” “Boss, what was that?!!” 

“I did not know... but I wished for a certain effect to happen, and it did... it was out of my own...”

”You’re a Specialist then?”

”I suppose. But I don’t really know what to do with it...”

_wow... Specialists are so cool..._

”By the way, boss, there was somebody watching us.” 

_Oh no!_

“Should I get him out of his hiding place and...” Feitan said horrendously, making (m/n) shiver in fear from afar. He was scared for his life. Not only that, but his mother’s pain of losing her son too. 

“If somebody dares do no good to us, we exact that on him, right boss?”

”Yeah, I don’t think we can leave him alone.”

_oh no... please... please....!_

Fortunately, Chrollo’s response was very human.

”Don’t jump to conclusions, my dear friends. Let us first reveal him, or maybe he reveals himself?”

”I mean we can just kill him right? That’s a lot simpler!” Uvogin suggested. _Such a barbarian..._

“No, we pull out his nails and skin him.” _Nooooo— Mom, help!!! Help!!! Somebody get me outta here!!!_

(m/n) was extremely horrified by Feitan’s suggestion. He was frozen in fear and cannot move. That was not the first time he felt scared and insecure, but the scale was incomparable. 

* * *

**Troupe POV**

“Feitan, Uvo, let us first look at him. Shall he reveal himself? And maybe he comes here for something good?”

”Like what?”

”I don’t know, but I have a gut feeling that he m—“

“I-I-I-I’m s-sorry! P-P-Please...d-d-don’t...” A squeaky, shy voice came out from behind them. A little boy poked his head out timidly and slightly guiltily. 

“Oh... it was you eh... now do you want me to rip off your fingers, or your toes...”

”GAAAAAAH!!! P-P-P-Please forgive me, F-Feitan oniichan!!! HELP!!!!” (y/n) screamed in fear in panic as Feitan approached him in the blink of an eye and captured him. “I-I-I didn’t mean t-to do a-a-anything b-bad!!!!!”

”Then what did you want, hmm? Bother telling me or should I rip off some of your nails?” Feitan licked his lips delightedly as he was about to torture (m/n).

”I-I-I-PLEASE DONT HURT ME I WAS JUST...” (m/n) continued to panic and scream. In addition to that he started crying.

“Damn, kids are so annoying.”

**(m/n) POV again**

”Feitan, you are so bloody. I say we should just beat him up right away.” Uvogin said. 

“Seriously, Fei, this guy is very impressive. Even for a kid he seems to hold out much better than your other victims.”

”Really? Nobunaga-oniichan—“

”Shut up. Do you want...” 

“...” _please feitan oniichan please... anyone... help..._

(m/n) could feel blood flowing out of him and his state being worse and worse. 

He was dying. _Somebody... mom... Machi-oneesan... I’m sorry! I’m sorry!_

Thankfully, somebody unexpected saved him.

”Fei, could you please put this poor kid down?” A warm voice said. _Chrollo-oniichan!!! Thank you!!!_ “I think... he might be more good than harm, and on top of that it’s a little too cruel.” 

Upon hearing this, (m/n) smiled and cried out of happiness and gratitude. 

“Sure, boss, I don’t know your reason yet, but I respect your decision.” _Thank God..._

Feitan then let go of (m/n) and slammed him to the ground. “Ow!!! But t-t-thanks, C-Chrollo oniichan!” 

“Are you okay?” Chrollo asked warmly.

”Y-Y-Yeah—GAAAAH” (m/n) responded thankfully but then spit out blood, which got on Chrollo’s coat.

”Look kid we can’t just let you—“ Feitan warned to which (m/n) flinched hardly. “AAAAARGH!!! S-S-Sorry!!! I-I-I-I didn’t mean it!!!”

”My dear comrades, no need to be so triggered, afterall Feitan you made him like that. But anyways, you don’t look so good, kid.”

”I-I-I’m fine...oniichan...GAAAAAAAH!!!”

”Don’t go so hard on yourself, kid. It’s okay to be not fine. You should take a rest.”

”T-T-Thanks... Chrollo-oniichan...” (m/n) said as Chrollo held him and put him in a safer place. “Hey, Uvo, can you please get the water?”

* * *

A while later

Chrollo used his coat as a blanket to cover (m/n), which he was thankful for. _So that was what Machi-oneesan felt... maybe I should help people more..._

“T-Thanks...”

”Well, originally we should be asking you your intentions, but seeing your poor state, well, you can take a rest.” 

“Thank you... but I have to g-g-get home...”

”You don’t look like you can... it’s very late now, a kid going alone on the streets is very dangerous for him, especially at a place like this.”

”B-B-B-But mom will be worried! She’s already very sick! I have to bring her home the medicine! And if I don’t come home... I don’t want to worry her even more!”

”You’re such a good boy...” Chrollo patted his head which was full of his fluffy, messy hair. “...but right now... if something bad happened to you... I think she will be worried even more... maybe...”

”I-am-okay—GAAAAAAH!!!” (m/n) tried to reassure Chrollo, but ended up spitting out blood again instead. “I’MSORRYONIICHANIDIDNTMEANTOIMSORRY!!!” He quickly muttered an apology, which the other three would-be troupe members laughed wholesomely at.

”Man, this kid is so wholesome...”

”It settles, he probably isnt much harm.”

”Now my dear friends, don’t underestimate the power of anyone, including a kid. But even so, I think he didn’t mean anything bad.”

“So anyways kid, maybe you should stay for the night and go home tomorrow? It’s not like you can get home at this state anyways?” Nobunaga suggested. 

“Yeah! Also I’m sorry for being so harsh to you a while ago!” Uvo said in unison. 

_but..._

_mom will worry! And the medicine! She needs them!_

_I can’t let her suffer more! I want to let her feel how Chrollo-oniichan made me feel!_

“T-T-Thank you, Nobu-oniichan, Uvo-oniichan! B-But... I’ve decided... I am going home tonight for my mom, no matter what.”

”Well in that case, I guess we should walk you home.”

”T-T-T-Thanks, Chrollo-oniichan! B-B-But y-your coat... y-you can take it...”

”It’s okay, plus you don’t wanna worsen your condition even more. That will make your mom even more worried, won’t it?”

“You’re right, oniichan! Please!”

* * *

For the first time(aside from his mom), (m/n) felt affection. He felt that somebody actually cared for his wellbeing, and he was grateful. 

And he wants everyone to feel that way. 

He has decided that he wants to be a person who helps everyone with a charming smile. 

And... in no time they were in (m/n)’s home. 

(m/n) was sound asleep on Chrollo’s back, so it was Chrollo who spoke.

”Mrs [redacted], your son is back... I’m sorry we got him into something messy... don’t worry, he’s safe... he’s on my back...”

”Thank you, young man... I thought... I thought I couldn’t see him again before I die...”

”Please don’t lose hope, young lady! Your son cares about you a lot! We suggested he stay at the night, but he insisted to come home and make you not worry, even when he is in such a state...”

”It’s okay Chrollo-oniichan! Mom... I-I’m back...” (m/n) said tiredly. 

“Right now... he doesn’t seem in good shape, but from what I’ve heard... take my money, and get him h—“

”I’m fine, Chrollo-oniichan! You’ve done everything you can to help me, and I’m thankful... but... I don’t want to bother you guys like that...”

”He’s such a good boy... you see... it’s not very pleasant to see him hurt like that... I’m sorry m’am...” Nobunaga added.

“Yeah! Live on good lady, your son needs you!” Uvo added.

”Wait, she what?!!—GAAAAAAAH!!!” (m/n) was extremely shocked and spit out blood again.

”Oh no... I thought his condition was stable...”

”If he recieves too much shock, he would still do that. Dammit, If only I haven’t...” Feitan said regretfully.

”It’s okay Feitan-oniichan, you only did that because you cared much about Chrollo-oniichan...” 

“Thanks kid... you’re so understanding...”

”Yeah, my (m/n) is a good boy... I don’t deserve him as a son... he is too good for me...”

”Don’t say that mom!!! You’re amazing too! Aside from these good people, you were the only one who cared for my wellbeing and took care of me! I don’t know if I even...”

”You do, my boy...” Chrollo and his mom said together. “Mrs [redacted], you are truly a great mother it seems...”

“I’m too honored to be called as such... I’m just doing as much as I can like my sweet boy (m/n)... but anyways, (m/n), I’m afraid I won’t last long... please come closer...”

”Mom!!! You can’t!!!” (m/n) started crying, and so did the men. “Stay strong!!! Please!!! I don’t want to see you suffer like that!!!”

”Don’t worry my boy... I won’t suffer for much longer... but...but... I’m sorry... I may have to leave you early... I didn’t want to but... I’m sorry...”

”Please mom!!! Don’t die!!! Don’t!!! Stay strong!!!”

”Mrs [redacted]!!!” 

“What has been set cannot be unset... my boy... first... here’s these four techniques... they are extremely valuable ones... you’re a smart boy so you will understand... no... you have already understood some of them... but... to survive in this harsh world my boy... especially my kind, sweet (m/n)... you must understand them and put them to good use...” his mom said calmly.

”those techniques are... **ten** **zetsu** **ren** and **hatsu**... I write them here... and there’s more to it...”

She wrote these words on a paper, and handed it to (m/n). What she wrote was the nen of the flame, not the main one. 

”Mom!!! Please!!! I’m sorry!!!”

”No my boy... this isn’t your fault... Now please, do not place the fault of my condition on anyone, whether it be yourself or another person. Mom will be sad. Nor should you place the anger of yours onto other people, mom will be even sadder. Do continue to help people and make them feel better, like you are doing now, mom will be proud of you...”

”Mom!!! Why must you leave so soon!!!”

”There are many things in the world that nobody knows for sure... except God...”

”TO HELL WITH GOD THERE IS NO GOD!!! WHY WOULD THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL IF IT WASN’T THE CASE!!!” 

“I don’t know son... but please... stay strong... stay strong like the bright ray of light you are...”

”Mom... I promise... I will be somebody who helps everyone he can and makes them feel better, with a charming smile...”

”That’s... mom is proud of you my boy... do keep your promise... it’s not an order, but... I just want you to live happy and well... I am calm, seeing that you are not engulfed in darkness...”

”Mom... I-I... I... “

”My boy... I will miss you... you are the best person I had with me... thank you...”

”Mom!!!”

”And my dear gentlemen... my days are... they aren’t even numbered... so... please... take care of my boy for me... or at least... make sure he is safe and well... I apologize for doing something so irresponsible and it isn’t your responsibility but... please...”

”Mrs [redacted], even if you did not ask, we will do that!”

”Thank you... if so... I can rest in peace...”

”MOM!!!!! NO!!! STAY STRONG!!!” The boy cried even harder and gripped his mom’s hand. 

”Smile my boy... a life without cheer and humor...” His mom said calmly, as if she had made peace with her passing.

It was a stark contrast to (m/n), who was crying his eyeballs out in despair.

“will not...have a bright future...” his mom continued, before she took her final breath.

She was the only one who was smiling this whole time. 

**(Guys I almost cried... also I based this on Nighteye...)**

* * *

“WHY!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!” The boy yelled in vain.

”NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!” He was so loud, that everyone around could hear him.

But they did not bother him, instead, watched in compassion. Most of them guessed what happened, and all felt really bad for the boy. Some of them even cried. 

“MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN!!!!!!!!”

His despair continued for a few minutes.

”Young man, as s-sad as you are... she wants you to move on... i-if you stop right here... w-would it make all this...”

”Hold on, oniichan... you’re right... *sniff*... yeah... thank you mom... thank you for everything... I will live... I will make you proud...*sniff*...”

“I will not fail you, m’am... *sniff*... damn... *sniff*... we haven’t cried in years... *sniff*...”

”Well...*sniff*... boss... you were mostly the one who cried... *sniff*...” 

“I suppose...*sniff*...”

Then, here’s our rage moment.

”You all... today... I wish to make a declaration...”

”(m/n) is no more. Or rather, he is a new person...”

“ **From today onwards, I am Izuku Midoriya!!! The hero who will save everyone and make them feel better with a charming smile!!!”** He declared strongly. 

**“There is no turning back anymore...”** he continued, as he wiped his old name off everything that had it. 

_I will not disappoint you, mom... I will live my life to its fullest..._

**_ “Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you all...” _ **

**_ ”...this is the story of how I became the greatest hero... with my two best friends...” _ **

**_ ”B-Baaaaaaaka...*sniff*... so anticlimactic...” _ **

**_ ”hEy!!! KiLlUa!!!” _ **

**It is finally revealed!!! (m/n) is our favorite Izuku!!! One of the [redacted] is obviously Kacchan, but who is the other? Who is his dad?**

**What will he do next?**

**Anyways, here’s the first chapter!!! But there might be lots of imperfections, so Hope you all enjoy it!!!**


	2. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo’s nen ability is created!
> 
> The earliest days of the troupe!
> 
> Katsuki shows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and chapter 3 will be rather short so sorry.
> 
> Also I pushed a lot of events backwards so Izuku can have an effect on them.
> 
> eg. Killua goes to Heaven’s Arena around two to three years later than he does in canon.  
> Canary becomes a Zoldyck butler around 2 years later than canon.  
> Kurta clan massacre is a year or two later than canon.

At the “funeral” for Izuku’s mom.

“DAMMIT!!! HE DOESNT EVEN COME TO PAY HIS RESPECTS!!! HOW DARE HE!!!” Izuku half cried half yelled.

“That man... that man... he deserves neither to be a husband, nor a father... mom... I will get strong... I will...” He continued crying, and I can’t even write the rest.

**Basically Edward Elric reaction.**

* * *

At Izuku’s home. 

Chrollo and etc. wanted Izuku to come with them, but refused, saying:

”Before I get strong, before I grow up, I don’t want to be a burden to you guys. I can manage it myself, but thanks, oniichan...”

So, they didnt bring him with them. However, due to them being all in the same area of Meteor City, Chrollo will still visit ~~his son~~ Izuku from time to time. 

And after the funeral, they went to his home together. 

“So let’s see... Ten... Zetsu... Ren... Hatsu... I do have notes about them, but Chrollo-oniichan, what do these words mean?”

”Hmm... let oniichan look at them... both the words and your notes please, my boy...”

“E-E-Ehh...” “Don’t worry, I don’t mind! And I won’t take them away from you.”

”S-Sure, oniichan!”

**Magic analysis for the future**

**Ten.**

The user surrounds himself with a warm, fluid aura... 

in the process he concentrates, focuses and calms his mind. 

looks pretty useless but...

edit: I tried the others but failed, maybe it’s related?

“Oh...my silly boy... of course you have to do Ten first...”

”Oniichan!” Izuku groaned cutely. 

**Zetsu**

The user is as if he is not present. Even if you can see him, it feels like... his existence is minimal... 

It is most likely that he has switched off “ten”, like an electrical application. But then... what different is it from normal...

edit: I know now... ten concentrates the life force around a person, which already exist. Zetsu hides them altogether. 

good for covert operations, sneaking around, Hide&seek, stealing ~~that rich guy~~ Phinks’s stuff, getting away, escape, 

edit: cannot master it. Why?

edit2: or maybe I am subconsciously doing it? I’m honestly not sure... surely not every shinobi knows Zetsu’s existence right...

”Congratulations, you guessed it.”

”H-Huh?!!”

”Yeah, from what happened yesterday, since even I cannot sense your presence, it is entirely possible that you mastered Zetsu subconsciously.”

”So...it’s possible?” 

“Yeah. For example, cats stalk their prey, without their prey noticing. They have mastered the art of zetsu, while not aware of aura themselves.”

”I see... Chrollo niichan, you are so knowledgeable!”

”Hehe, thanks... you’re not bad too...” Chrollo patted Izuku’s head and ruffled his curly green hair. 

**Ren**

The complete opposite of Zetsu. The user’s presence is much more than usual... I can’t find that word... 

His life force becomes much stronger(at least looks like that) ~~Uvoniichan seems to be always in a state of ren~~

I think it makes the user more intimidating and ferocious. Like how beasts roar. 

But other than that are there more purposes? 

Edit: wait, if somebody was to pack a powerful punch without the use of Hatsu... 

he amplifies his aura... 

and... uses ren! Yeah! How am I so stupid dammit!

Edit2: I don’t think it is ren, but more of a combined use of the three.

Zetsu, not to conceal one’s presence but to limit the usage of magic outside the fist.

Ten: to focus aura on the fist. In that way, magic can be primarily used on the fist. (Edit3: the amount can be controlled so... magic is still present on the other parts of the user?)

Ren: amplify the magic that is now concentrated on the fist.

I see this as an absolute win. Such a fist, although delicate and takes a god knows how long amount of time, packs a deadly amount of power.

like how the Phinks guy swings his fist. The longer it stores the power, the more power it has.

(edit3: but it’s very impractical ,who’d stand there and get hit?)

“Wow... Izuku... these are amazing...”

”C-C-Chrollo oniichan... you think so...?”

”Yeah! I say, they are the best, wait... there are also individual profiles on hatsu abilities too...”

”H-Hatsu—“

”Hmm... wait... I have a genius idea... THANK YOU MY BOY YOU HAVE DONE ME A GREAT FAVOR, CONSIDER ME INDEBTED TO YOU!!!! I’M OFF!!! “

”Oniichan!!! You still haven’t told me the meanings of those four words!!! Wait!!!”

”Oh, sorry Izuku! Let’s go!!!”

* * *

”So first, there is ten.” _Mrs Midoriya, I see where you’re going... your whole family is made of genuises..._

“ **Ten** means, to focus the mind, reflect upon the self, and determine the goal. Here, I will do a demonstration.” Chrollo explained, then pretended to concentrate.

“Oniichan seems to be hiding something, but... wait... to focus does he mean focusing both one’s mind and one’s magic and if so focus it where? Why is it all over the body when you are focusing it? Does it simply mean to focus the mind and relax normally if that is it makes sense... and to determine the goal and relfect upon the self im sure he means something too but—“ Izuku started his infamous mutterstormTM, catching the attentions of everyone.

”Izuku, are you there?”

”AAH!! S-S-S-S-SORRY!!! I—“ Izuku bounced out of his muttering and covered his mouth shamefully, while throwing lots of apologies. 

“It’s okay, I don’t really mind.” _To be honest that’s really cute._

“Anyways, what about Zetsu? Oniichan, tell me more!”

“ **Zetsu** means putting something into words. For example, let’s say: ‘I will kill you.’” Chrollo stopped and explained. 

“Putting...something into words? B-B-But oniichan that’s completely unrelated! I knew you were hiding something about the actual version of it!”

”No, it was your mom. The words were not exactly the four principles of nen, or magic as you call it. But rather, it is another version of those words. An indirect, yet basic approach. It is better for you to figure out the true meaning yourself, like you did with ten.”

”Hold on, I did?”

”Yeah, you’re pretty impressive.”

”Thanks oniichan! Now how about the third one, was it Ren?” Izuku beamed as he continued taking notes.

_wait... he stopped while speaking... but only for Zetsu..._

_AH!_

” **Ren** means intensifying your will. Let me do another example: ‘OI YOU DAMN NERD!!!’” Chrollo said intimidatingly, Kacchan style, scaring the crap out of Izuku.

”AAAAAAH!!! Oniichan!!!” 

“S-S-Sorry if it scared you, I didn’t mean that. It was just a demonstration.” 

“O-Oniichan I think I understand this one... it’s very straightforward...”

“And finally there is **hatsu** , which means putting your words into action.”

”Putting my words into action... hmm... wait...” Izuku wondered, then scrolled through the pages of his notebook, only to realize something.

”Everyone has a different hatsu... they look different... do different things... they come up with an idea... and put into action! I see! So hatsu is some sort of skill attack, right oniichan?”

”Well my boy I can’t say you’re wrong... but well...”

”No wait... it is a special ability, made according to the user, to suit his needs and his personality... putting words into action... turning dreams into reality... this is truly the beauty of magic!”

”Huh, I never even thought of it that way, but yeah, it’s an amazing explanation. Hold on... turning words into reality... this is... this...”

”You plan to...”

”I have an idea about my hatsu ability, and Izuku, you can come see it for yourself if you want, because, without you, it would never have existed. “

”Really?!! I’m glad that I could have helped oniichan a little!” Izuku smiled brightly. 

“Yeah, now come with me, we need another person with a hatsu ability.”

”In that case, I do have a suggestion, oniichan. Let’s tell your friends first.”

* * *

”...And then this was how we banded together...oh speak of the devil! They’re here!” Nobunaga was explaining how the (will become)Phantom Troupe came into existence to Phinks, whom they just recruited. 

“Ah! Boss! Izuku-chan!” Uvogin yelled. “Over here! Somebody wants to join us!”

_Oh no it’s the guy I stole from, I’m screwed—_

“Shh my boy, why does this guy look so familiar... where have I seen him, hmm?” Chrollo slightly teased.

”W-Well uhh...umm...a-actually...” Izuku stuttered and tried to explain, visibly flustered, making the others laugh. 

“Just messing with you. They won’t further investigate this but for the time being don’t get your stuff from that guy... advice from a fellow thief.”

”Wait oniichan you are one too—“

”Yea we all are, and we have decided on the name “Phantom mafia”, but boss has the final say, and he hasn’t given any comment yet.” Feitan replied. 

”W-W-W-Well...c-c-can I say s-something...”

”Uh sure, you may.”

”I-I think using the word “troupe” instead of “mafia” seems to f-fit better... it seems more... how do I put it... n-n-n-not that I mind!!! I-It’s just a suggestion!!!”

“Actually kid, I think that’s not a bad idea. I agree with him.” Phinks said. _Phew~_

”Yeah, it sounds less weird. Uvo, your sense of naming sucks.” Feitan said sarcastically.

”Fei, that’s a little mean of you, but I do agree with ~~Boss’s son~~ him. That’s better.”

”Same here.” 

“You know what, let’s use the name “Phantom Troupe”.”

* * *

”Anyways, there is a thing that I want to try out today. Izuku here indirectly inspired me so he can watch too.” Chrollo explained as he conjured a huge book out of thin air.

**”The bandit’s secret”**

“This, ladies and gentlemen, is a design of geniusity. Now first, I shall do an experiment. Feitan, can you demonstrate the ability of yours again?”

”Sure, but stay far away or it will kill you.”

They walked far from Feitan, who switched into a badass set of armour. 

“Oh my god oniichan’s so cool!!!” Izuku fanboyed, to which the adults smiled in response. 

Feitan created a huge fireball then threw it onto the ground, creating a very huge effect. It was truely spectacular.

Izuku wrote tons of notes on Feitan’s page.

”Then, can you please explain how it works?”

”Sure.” Feitan gave a brief explanation of how his ability works, which Izuku copied entirely onto his notebook.

After the explanation, Chrollo made yet another request. “Now, please touch the cover of the book with your hand.”

Feitan did so. 

* * *

“Very well! Now Feitan, please try and do it again! But first, see if you can use ten, zetsu and ren.”

”Okay boss... ten...check.” Feitan replied as he checked for his ten.

”Ren...check.” “Zetsu...check... all good, boss, now run for your lives unless you wanna perish.”

Feitan tried to do it again, but nothing happened.

 _Huh?!!_ Izuku thought. _Whaaaaat?!!_

“Okay... now please let me try it.” Chrollo said calmly as if he knew it was gonna happen, which he did.

The others gasped in confusion.

He went to where Feitan was, opened the book to a certain page and held it that way.

”DIE FLOOR!!!” Chrollo did the same as Feitan, and the same happened. 

“What is happening...” the others gasped in confusion.

”G-G-Guys... did oniichan steal Feitan-oniichan’s...”

”Wait, boss did?”

”Yes! I did, but don’t worry, I will return it now.” Chrollo said as he walked closer and opened the page of Feitan’s nen ability. He tore it off and handed it to Feitan. The page disappeared.

”Now Feitan, you should be able to use it. If you do not believe me, you can try it for yourself.”

Feitan did as he said and boom! His ability is back!

”Jesus, boss... you almost scared us to death...”

”Well, I’m sorry for the poorly explained routines... anyways, that was my nen ability. One to steal other nen abilities.”

”That’s a little mean... wait... if it becomes sharing instead of stealing... I do have an idea...” Izuku, being the kind hearted one, said.

”No thanks, I’ll pass. But it’s okay if you use it in case you are a specialist like me.”

”I want to be one. They’re cool! Like oniichan!”

”Yea yea Izuku, you are cool too.” Chrollo responded to Izuku’s pure hearted praise with a hug. 

_I love it when oniichan hugs me or ruffles my hair... he’s so comfortable..._

* * *

At his home, the next day.

Izuku was mediating and concentrating according to the meaning of Ten. He wanted to draw out his “magic”.

_Chrollo-san said he needed three weeks to gain access to the four techniques, but they said he was extraordinarily prodigial..._

_On top of that he’s an adult, I’m just a 7 year old kid..._

“Hey! Izuku! What ya doin’ there, nerding out!”

”K-KACCHAN!!!”

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you okay? I heard your mom...”

”Please don’t talk about it... I must put it behind me...”

”Why Izuku? Don’t you care so much about your mom?”

”Yeah, it’s because I do. My mom told me to move on, and also that **a person with no smiles and humor is one without a bright future**.”

“I see... but Izuku... anyways, you wanna come play with us?”

”Yeah...thanks Kacchan!” _It’s not like I can fabricate an excuse... I don’t want to lose what little friends I have..._

* * *

At that place

Izuku, Katsuki and some of their friends were playing with some random ball they found. 

Back then, although they grew more and more distant, they were still close friends.

Kacchan was very egoistic and rather mean at times, but he was still an admirable person. One would say he was like a prideful version of Naruto or Luffy.

Back to where they were. With that ball they found in a pile of trash, Katsuki played a few advanced tricks, impressing the other kids but especially Izuku.

“Wow Kacchan, you’re so amazing!!!”

“This is easy.” Katsuki replied casually as he kicked the ball up to the air again.

Then he passed the ball to Izuku. “Try it, Izuku” 

_Oh no I suck at this—_

“U-Uhh sure Kacchan!” The boy in question tried to kick the ball. “O-Ow!!!” 

The ball hit his head instead, and he fell. 

“Ouch...that hurts...” He muttered as he rubbed his head. 

“Izuku, you really can’t do anything, can you?” Katsuki teased, making the other kids laugh too.

”You write “Izuku” like this, you know.” Kacchan explained as he started scribbling on a piece of waste plastic he found. _Something’s off._

“But you can also read that as “Deku”.” He continued, smiling in a not very nice fashion. _Oh no—_

“And “Deku”, means somebody who is useless.” Kacchan continued teasing, even pointing at Izuku. _What the hell, Kacchan!_

“H-Huh—?!! Kacchan!!! That’s mean!!!” Izuku was stunned for a second, then literally broke. 

The other kids simply laughed at them, making Izuku very uncomfortable. 

He tried to cover his tomato-colored face with his hands and hide in a corner, because he was both insecure and embarrassed.

_Kacchan didn’t mean it...right...?_

_He won’t leave me....right?_

**YES!!! KACCHAN IS HERE!!! YES!!!**

**Anyways you see I’m sorry that I failed to show Katsuki and Izuku’s early friendship.**

**This will have a heavy impact on Izuku’s later view on friendship though...**

**Hope y’all enjoyed it!!!**


	3. Oneesan, let’s do magic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wholesomeness with Machi, and we’re nearing the end of the BakuDeku friendship.
> 
> In chapter 4&5 something happens that will pave the way to Izuku knowing Killua and Hisoka early... 
> 
> No it isn’t directly in those chapters.

**The birth of Machi’s threads and one of the major sources of Hisoka’s entertainment 😳😳😳 (another being Gon)**

Despite what happened two months ago, Izuku still remained close friends with Katsuki. 

However, the teasing was worse and worse and Katsuki became meaner and meaner. 

* * *

**No trespassing. Dangerous.**

It was what the sign, left by the elders, wrote. 

Izuku could only stand there in slight shock, not understanding why his friend was so brave.

But Katsuki and his three other friends treated it like that was nothing. 

“Let’s go kill the enemy!” He stood there proudly and pointed at the lands beyond the sign. Then, he started marching past that, with the other kids following him. “Okay!!!”

“O-Okay!” Izuku peeped in nervously. 

* * *

”Kingexplosionmurder troupe~” Katsuki chanted as he casually made explosions and lead the other kids, who chanted together. 

“Wow Kacchan, you’re so cool! How did you do the explosion magic?!!” _That’s magic for sure. I can feel the flow of magic... an explosive flow..._

_It’s his “hatsu”. I am certain._

“Yeah, I’m amazing ain’t I?” The blonde replied pridefully. 

Unknown to the others, Izuku was already writing down as much as he can about the explosions. 

Soon they came across a stream, and there was only a steel bar for them to pass. 

All of them kept going and chanting.

And then, Katsuki slipped over and fell off the steel bar, landing straight onto the stream.

“Kacchan!!!” 

“Are you okay!!!”

The kids mostly were concerned about him. 

”He’s fine, Katsuki’s really strong.” One of the kids said casually, seemingly to have great faith in him. _Well you’re not wrong but..._

Turns out he was true, as Katsuki lifted his head out of the water effortlessly the second he said that.

“Hurry up and get back here!”

” ’Kay, no problem!” Katsuki smiled, until he heard splashes coming his way.

“Are you okay...? Can you stand...?” Izuku reached his hand and asked concernedly.

Unfortunately for him he was not understood as Katsuki seemed very furious about it. 

”What the hell, Deku!!! Don’t look at me with that face!!!”

”S-S-S-S-Sorry Kacchan!!!” _He’s still calling me Deku... oh no... no.... No... NO!!!!_

It seems as though Izuku has realized that their friendship is coming to an end. And like he usually is, instead of descending into darkness, he advances more into the light.

_When I make friends, I will never be like Kacchan!_

_I want to make them feel happy and comfortable! Not that i don’t like Kacchan or I don’t admire him, but..._

_I don’t want my friends to feel like how I just felt!_

* * *

Later that day

Izuku is now drowning in an indescribable emptiness.

He was no longer friends with Kacchan... 

[flashback to a while ago, with only him and Katsuki]

“Dammit! We’re not friends anymore you pathetic DEKU!!! How dare you look at me like that!!!”

”Kacchan!!! Please!!! I never meant that!!!”

”Like hell will I believe you!!! Fuck off!!!”

”Kacchan!!!”

”Don’t call me Kacchan!!!”

”Please!!!”

Katsuki stomped off, leaving Izuku in his despair and insecurity. 

[flashback ends] 

“Kacchan... why... why...”

Izuku still had trouble understanding why Katsuki would act like that.

To him, he will never treat a friend like that. To say that it is blasphemous heresy(to him) is a serious understatement.

First he loses his mom, then now his friend...

What more will he lose...

He needed somebody that he can go to, and while he always goes to ~~his adoptive father~~ Chrollo, somebody else comes to his mind.

Machi-oneesan. He haven’t visited her in three years. 

He wanted to see how good she was doing.

And help her out(well, if he can).

* * *

”Machi oneesan!!! I’m back!!!—oneesan...?!! Are you okay?!!”

Izuku rushed to a few different locations, and after an entire afternoon of asking and bumping into dead ends, he found Machi.

Only to see her being in a great amount of despair, crying on the wall and holding her sister. 

It was extremely painful. 

And Izuku was no stranger to that. 

_This...this...this was how I felt back then!_

_I_ _must get oneesan out of this suffering, no matter what!_

_Don’t tell me..._

”I-I-I-I-Izuku chan... I failed.... I failed to protect her... what kind of sister am I...” 

“Oneesan! D-D-Don’t say that!!! You did the most you c-could!!!”

“D-D-Do you... do you know why I d-did not yell at you...”

”W-Why, oneesan?”

”B-Because...Because I know y-you’ve experienced the same... It’s not right for me to release my grief on you...”

”Wait... she...she...” Izuku started to cry.

”Y-Yes...”

”Oneesan... I’m sure she wouldn’t like seeing you like that...”

”She can’t... she can’t be with us here anymore...”

”T-That’s precisely why she wouldn’t be happy if you decide to waste your life away like that and not move on because of her passing! Think of how she’ll feel!”

”Izuku-chan...”

”That’s what mom told me... she said to move on... to live a happy life... to be a better person...I’m sure that was what she wanted for you too...” 

“E...Even when you are shaking... you still... you still act so heroically...”

”Oneesan... don’t say that... you looked like you needed help at that moment... “

”Thank you... having you here...it was so helpful...”

* * *

“By the way, what are those? They look so amazing!” Izuku asked curiously. _maybe I can get her to move on..._

”You think so? Those are just normal stuff I made. Clothes, scarves, socks, mittens, those sort of stuff. Why do you find it amazing?”

”Because oneesan put in so much effort in them! How are they not!” Izuku said, smiling brightly. 

“I see... well you are the first person to say that...” Machi said thankfully. “Wait, Izuku-chan—“

”Wow... those are like the mittens mom used to make...” Izuku said as he picked up a pair of hand-knitted mittens, looking at them. His eyes started turning watery again. _I looked back again. Damn._

“T-T-They...They bring a lot of memories...” He continued, trying to wipe his tears and hide them from Machi.

They continued to try(and fail) to comfort each other for some time.

* * *

Izuku was about to leave, when he remembered something. 

“Oh, I forgot something.”

”What is it?”

“Oneesan, do you believe in magic?”

”What the hell do you think you are, of course not!”

”Well, I know it exists! Here, take this!” Izuku beamed as he handed her a simple notebook. “I have a copy don’t worry!” 

**A beginner’s guide to ~~magic~~ (nen, edit by C•L) **

“Huh? Man, you kids are so kiddy...”

”It’s real, oneesan! It will work well with your threads! Think of all the cool stuff you can do!”

”Alright, Izuku-chan, I’ll read it!”

”I’m off, oneesan!”

* * *

**This chapter is very short because next chapter will be much longer and much more major.**

**It paves way for a lot of story lines. ~~And allows Izuku to build a spy network in the Zoldyck family to rescue Killua hehe~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok fine I say it the first scene of MHA appears in next chapter with one of the other kids replaced by a character from HxH...
> 
> And her dad will be a pro hero from MHA...


	4. A hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku does his first (recorded) heroic act 
> 
> More characters appear and we will see much more of them in the future. 
> 
> And the start of a new story arc!

“That’s mean, Kacchan! Can’t you see he’s crying?!! If you keep going, I-I-I-I’ll never forgive you!!!”

A girl with dark skin and hair was crying hardly, seeming to have been bullied/harassed by a few other boys. 

A familiar green haired boy jumped into this and tried to protect her, even though he was shaking himself and his eyes were watery. 

Katsuki and two of his lackeys stood in front of them menacingly and grinned.

”Even though you’re so weak and pathetic...” Kacchan teased as he punched his hand, smoke coming out from them. 

”You’re still pretending to be a hero, DEKU...?”

_If that’s the case... if he wants it... then so be it!_

_But well, I can’t reveal my cards now, right?_

_Kacchan, you can beat me up now, but it will get back at you one day... just wait..._

Izuku’s gaze changed from that of fear to that of determination, though the waterworks did not stop.

As a last stand, he activated what little he mastered about “Ren”. 

”Yeah, b-bring it on, I’m n-not scared of you, Kacchan!”

* * *

”Doesn’t change the fact that you’re Deku.”

Katsuki said rudely as the three lunged at Izuku and gave him a serious beating. 

Turns out it didn’t end well.

_Damn, so much for not revealing my cards—ouch..._

* * *

The sun shined on Izuku as he was beaten up and laid on the ground. 

And the other girl continued crying, if not even more than a while ago. _No... I’m only making things worse... no..._

Fueled by willpower and what little energy he has left, he stood and made his way to the girl.

”H-Hey, it’s okay now! They’ve left!” He tried to comfort the girl as he reached out his hand to her. “Are you okay?”

”T-Thanks... those guys were pretty despicable...”

”What d-did Kacchan do to you? W-Where should I take you to?”

”You’re pretty hurt yourself, and w-why do you care...?”

”Because I do! You looked like... you...you needed some help!”

“D-Doesn’t everyone only care for themselves?”

”Baaaaaka! Of course not! Anyways... are you okay...? You don’t seem fine...”

”Please take care of yourself first... you are much worse off than me...”

”I-It’s o-o-o-only a s-s-scratch!!! N-N-Nothing too bad!!!”

”You’re...”

”D-D-D-D-Did I stutter?”

”You did.” 

“—HUH—oh wait I did—“

”But anyways, t-thanks for trying to protect me... let me take you home...t-that’s the most I can do...”

”I can walk.”

”You don’t seem like it. Let me car—“

”No, it should be the other way round. I shouldn’t have you carry me.” Izuku said as he tried to carry the girl.

”Here we go!—OW—s-s-s-sorry!” Turns out Izuku wasn’t that strong and failed to carry her. “Guess we’ll just walk.”

”Even if you don’t have the strength...you still keep going... you’re cool...”

”T-T-Thanks...!” Izuku’s face reddened due to the sudden compliment. _Oh my god a girl said I’m cool!!!!!_

And then, after pausing for a few seconds, Izuku started smiling brightly and talking to himself. 

“Somebody said I’m cool...And I talked to a girl...!” 

“Are you okay?”

”AAAH!!! Sorry! I’m okay! Just lost in thought!” 

_Speak properly Izuku!!! or else..._

“By the way, what’s your name?” _A GIRL ASKED ME MY NAME?!! WOAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!_

“It’s I-I-I-I-Izuku Midoriya!!! Nice to meet you!!!” He gathered whatever courage he had and said stutteringly. 

“I’m Canary Takagi, thanks for what happened a while ago, Izuku-kun.”

_A GIRL JUST CALLED ME BY MY NAME WITH -KUN OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!_

**( Deku.exe had stopped working )**

* * *

“Dad, I’m home! And I brought a friend!” 

_Wait, that just called me her friend...?_

“H-H-Hi...” Izuku said shyly. “Sorry to d-d-disturb you...”

”It’s okay! Come, take a seat, kids!” A hearty voice came from inside the makeshift home, revealing a tall, dark skinned man. 

The man wore some sort of exotic traditional clothing, though nothing extravagant or luxury. Rather, it was very close to ground as with everything in Ryuusegai. 

He wore wooden earings and did his hair in a natural fashion. 

“H-H-H-Hello!!! Y-Y-Y-You must be Canary-san’s dad right?” 

“Yeah...Where were my manners! I haven’t even introduced myself! I’m Ken Takagi, somebody who’s very devoted to mechanics and metalwork, and a father myself! Although you can just call me Ken...”

”N-Nice to meet you uncle Ken... s-s-sorry I’m just a little shy and—“

”Wow kid you look very hurt... are you okay?”

”Yeah, I’m okay! Tis’ but a scratch—OW—“

”He tried to protect me when some other boys tried to beat and harass me... and I want to thank him in any way possible...”

“Okay, I’d like to hear your story! W-Wait don’t get me wrong it isn’t like I don’t like him or anything—... but first, can you tell me your name kid?”

”It’s I-I-Izuku...Midoriya...” 

* * *

A while later. 

“I see... I don’t know how to thank you, Izuku... for somebody who completely doesn’t know us, you sure did a lot to protect her...”

”I-I-I-I-It’s okay! I never expected someone to thank me for that or do something in return, anyways! I-I-I-I only did that b-b-because...she looked like...she needed help...”

“You’re a very good kid. Glad to see my girl running into somebody like you...” Uncle Ken said warmly and placed his hand over Izuku’s shoulder.

”AH!!! S-S-S-S-Sorry I get like that sometimes...” 

“There’s no problem with it! If you feel uncomfortable I can just lift my hand away.” 

“It’s okay...” 

Izuku stayed in their home for a while, and (after an intense wave of stuttering and apologies) he let Ken do him some treatment. 

“Now that’s as much as I can do... man... we always get hurt when we’re your age, but isn’t this a little too much..?”

”S-S-Sorry... I’ll be more careful...”

”It’s not entirely your fault. In the first place, those kids shouldn’t have tried to harass a girl like that and they attacked you with the intention to cause harm...”

”Yeah but still...”

”What you did was right, kid. A lot of people may think you’re a weirdo, but it’s very impressive. Don’t listen to what they say, just do what you think is good and right.”

”Thanks uncle Ken...”

”Like I said you can just call me Ken.” 

“O-okay thanks K-K-K-K-Ken!!!!!”

* * *

It was time for Izuku to leave. It was meaningful while he stayed but he had been there long enough. 

Canary and Ken asked him to stay for a little longer but he insisted on leaving.

“Before you leave, can I tell you something more?”

”Yes?”

”If you need any help, just tell me, kid.”

”Hey, thanks uncle Ken.”

”Please just call me Ken.”

”Okay K-K-K-K-KEN!!!”

Just before Izuku walked away, Ken said something to his daughter. Apparently he raised his voice on purpose...

”I’m so proud of you dear...”

”Why, dad?”

”Because... y-you... you made a boyfriend so early!!! Can’t wait to attend the marriage! And see my grandchildren!!!Oh my, I wonder how sweet will this be!!!”

”dAd!!!” 

Meanwhile, Izuku’s face turned into a tomato instantly and he kept sweating.

“I-I-I-I-IT’S NOTHING LIKE THAT I SWEAR!!! WE JUST M-M-MET!!! T-TOTALLY NOT LIKE WE’RE FOND OF EACH OTHER OR ANYTHING!!!” He was visibly flustered and tried his best to explain. It was very cute. “CANARY-SAN IS VERY CARING, T-T-THAT’S JUST IT!!!” 

“Hmm...she’s caring...totally not fond of each other... totally not...” 

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR!!! NO ROMANCE!!!” Izuku was almost dying of embarrassment and seemed to be holding his breath really hard. He was already bouncing all over the place trying to ease his panic. 

“Dad, stop it... it’s enough...” 

“Okay fine I stop...pfft... I’m just messing with you-pfft—I wasn’t serious-pfft-.” Ken said while trying to hold back his laughter. “Man, you’re so cute though...” 

“H-Huh?!!” 

Izuku just stood there, eyes blank. 

“Looks like you broke him, dad.” 

“I really went overboard teasing him didn’t I? Man, it was fun while it lasted... I wish she was there with us to see it...”

”Dad... talking about mom makes both of us sad... we all love her but...” 

“Well, mom wouldn’t want you to be forever sad, right, dear?” 

* * *

“Phew... that was close... AH! Almost forgot! Ken, Canary... do you two believe in magic?”

“Is there really such a thing? Well if it exists... I can use it with my mechanical skills... and put it into good use... man, think of the things I can do! Everyone with broken arms and legs can have them again, and they will be able to afford them! Man, can’t wait!”

”W-Well... the mean blonde guy did make explosions...”

”You are a very good person, Ken-san! Looks like it was no mistake in my judgement!”

”Thanks—wait, judgement?”

”Yeah! Here’s something that... well.. it may not be the best... but... I guess it can help you a little... this is what little I can do for you guys... you guys did a lot for me...”

”It’s you who did a lot for my dear Canary! Don’t consider yourself ind—“

”That’s why, please take this notebook, no matter what you use it for!!!” Izuku said energetically as he took a notebook from his pocket and handed it straight to Ken. 

“Please!!!” He bowed sincerely, continuing to present it to Ken.

**A beginner’s guide to magic**

”W-W-W-Woah... hey no need to be so sincere Izuku... but thanks, we’ll put it to good use...”

”Great to hear!”

* * *

Time flies, it has already been another few months, and summer is almost over. He is now seven years old. 

He visited Canary, Machi and Chrollo-oniichan regularly, but his friendship with Kacchan had ended thoroughly(but he doesn’t think so). 

He took his time to become proficient in the four techniques and apparently all his aura nodes were opened.

Speaking of opening aura nodes, it took him but three or four weeks. Much less than Chrollo, which he was very baffled about. 

Also, he discovered that he could only truly use “magic” when all his aura nodes are opened, a thing he told Machi and Ken, as well as Chrollo. 

So at the moment, he was a little delayed in progress. 

On the flip side, though, he gathered much more information on different nen abilities, a thing that he thinks may be useful. 

And it will be extremely useful. 

* * *

Today had just been the same as every other day. He walked past Ken and Canary’s place. 

But whatever Ken was doing caught his eye. 

“Hi, Ken-san!”

”Oh! It’s none other than Izuku! Welcome!”

”Ken-san, what are you doing? It looks interesting!”

”I’m making a prosthetic leg.”

”A prosthetic leg?”

”Yeah! The man living next to us tripped and broke his leg last week, and he can’t walk anymore. So I thought, why not make him a leg, so he can walk again? Wouldn’t that help him a lot?”

”I-I’ve heard of stuff like that but can’t we just pay?”

”Well, you know, they are pretty expensive. Most people living in this city can’t even afford half an arm! That’s why, I intend to provide it with a price that everyone can afford, so while I can make a living, they do not have to suffer from losing a limb!”

”Wow...”

”Yeah! Although if I get rich enough, I want to provide it to everyone who needs it, for free. One day, nobody in this city will be bound by broken arms and legs!” Ken said proudly about his goal. 

“I look forward to that day, Ken-san!”

“Actually... it was thanks to you that this idea occurred to me... “

”Why?”

”Before I gotta know you, I was but some metalworking mechanic who cared about making money and giving me and my dear girl a good life. Nothing else.”

”That’s not a bad thing! Working hard for the well-being of another person is very cool!” 

“Hehe, thanks Izuku~” Ken replied warmly as he patted Izuku’s fluffy green hair. 

“But anyways... after I saw you, a complete stranger to us, rush out and protect Canary despite the odds... it inspired me to do such a thing to help the people who need it, whether I know them or not!” 

“Ken-san...” 

“And with that magic... I think... even if I am insignificant and I can’t do much... I will do as much as I can...”

“Don’t say that Ken-san, you’re amazing! I think your goal of helping everyone who need it with what you have is very cool!” 

So they had a little chat that continued for some while. 

* * *

“Oh... by the way, what’s Canary doing?”

”Hmm? Her? She’s training for the so called “Zoldyck butler screening”. “

”I see...wait, ZOLDYCK BUTLER?!! As in the world famous assassin family?” 

“Yeah, she says she wants to do as much as she can so her father can have a good life without working so tiringly... so mature... “

“A ZOLDYCK BUTLER?!! Canary sure is very brave...”

”What is it though? I don’t know a thing about that.”

“Listen up ,Ken-san. This is a very serious matter.”

”You don’t usually sound like this...”

”The Zoldycks are the most famous and easily the most powerful assassin dynasty in the entire world. Located in Kukuroo mountain, Padokea, it is extremely far from here I assume and they are extremely secretive. I think it will be very hard for us to communicate again, let alone meet. On top of that they always go on dangerous missions and have some pretty strong enemies, so well...” Izuku started muttering nonstop, making Ken very confused. 

“W-Well, Izuku, you’re very knowledgeable but can you please repeat it slowly?”

”Y-YEAH—SORRY!!!” He suddenly flinched, before repeating what he said, slowly and clearly. 

“Wait... don’t tell me...”

”D-D-D-Don’t worry!!! If she’s prepared enough, I think it might not be that bad a job! They aren’t scammers or something like that so Canary can live well there too!”

”Hm, really? B-But I’m still not—“

”Don’t worry, she’ll be fine!” 

“Really... well... uh...”

”She won’t want us to worry, right? “

”Well I suppose you’re right... man, you kids are so optimistic...”

”Mom told me to move on and not get stuck... and I want to live up to that!”

”You got spirit kid.”

”Oh, and one more thing.”

”What is it?” 

“The Zoldycks have four in their youngest generation. According to official sources, all are boys.”

”And?”

”The oldest one is 20, the second one is 13, the third, who probably is the heir, is the same age as me or her. The youngest is even younger though I am not sure of his age.”

”And?”

”Hopefully, one of them is a real gentleman and will take care of Canary well! If that’s the case, I’m sure we both will be happy that she’s in good hands...”

”In that case... it might actually be better... I can give only very limited stuff to Canary, but...”

”Yea! Let’s all hope for a better future! But when’s she going to the screening?”

“Two days later, afternoon. It’s sooner than—“

”WHAT?!!!—GAAAAAH!!!!” Izuku was so shocked about the sooness of Canary’s screening that he accidentally spit out blood.

“Are you okay kid?!!” 

“Y-Yeah... I’m fine... anyways... I have hell to do tonight, apparently... there are stuff that I intend to request and suggest...”

”W-Well I can just—“

”No, I shall tell her in person. Plus, I intend to accompany her. Not that I want to be a butler and not that I will, but I’m going to ensure her wellbeing—“

”Ooh... totally no love, totally none...” 

“—ITSNOTLIKETHATISWEAR!!!” Izuku was extremely flustered thanks to Ken’s sudden teasing. 

“Just kidding... but thanks...”

”I’ll tell you more when we set off! But first, I have to pack!” 

* * *

That night, Izuku planned and packed everything and gathered as much money as he could. 

“Two hundred and fifty thousand zenny should suffice. I still can’t believe I stole that much though.” 

“Chocolate is important in bribing! GAH! Almost forgot’em!”

“I’ll buy everything else outside the city. But dang, Kukoroo is so far... it’s a great thing Ken-san has a phone...”

Then, he got some maps he found in different places, and started planning.

”We have enough money for riding an airship... we can’t cover the return journey but... maybe there are places to make money...?”

_Oh boy, this is gonna be a long journey._

It will be so long, he won’t return in a year or two. But he is not aware of that. 

**Very disappointed, eh?**

**But I need Canary to introduce Killua into the story.**

**On a side note, Ken Takagi is actually Rock Lock’s name. And yes, they are the same person.**

**Hope y’all enjoy it!!! (A03: FOR THAT GUY WHO GAVE ME A KUDO THANK YOU!!!! I LOVE IT!!!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua incoming in a few chapters!!!!!!!!


	5. Departure X and X farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally leaving meteor city!   
> (To be frank, thinking about the Zoldyck butler screening is gonna be really hard...)
> 
> But anyways i just can’t write their separation... it’s just...

Since he was leaving tomorrow, he decided that he should bid the amazing people he knew a farewell. 

Starting from Chrollo-oniichan. Speaking of him, he hadn’t seen anyone from the troupe in an entire month.

_He was like a father to me..._

_Screw that man, I don’t need him if I have oniichan!_

“Hey!!! Guys!!!”

”Oh! Izuku, you came just in the right time!” Nobunaga said.

”H-Huh? There are more people this time...?”

”Yeah, the Phantom Troupe is leaving Meteor city later today.” Feitan explained.

”And of course... WE’D HAVE TO BID A FAREWELL TO BOSS’S FAVOURITE GOOD KID!!!” Uvo suddenly hugged Izuku and raised him up high. 

“U-U-Uvoniichan—wait stop—!!!”

”Uvo, stop it, you’re scaring the kid.” A man who looked like Frankenstein but wasn’t green said. All his fingers had gaps... for some reason... 

“Sorry Izu-chan, I’ll put you down.”

”Phew... thanks, oniichan—wait, c-can I—“

”Franklin. And you’re gonna ask me about my ability, right?”

”Thanks,— wait did oniichan tell you?!! It’s okay if you’re not comfortable w—“

”I can demonstrate it, don’t worry. Everyone, please move away!”

Everyone moved away, giving way to Franklin.

The caps on his fingertips then opened themselves, revealing ten holes that resemble guns. _Wait, don’t tell me..._

Izuku watched in both curiosity and shock, but didn’t forget to scribble tons of notes. 

Then, Franlkin opened fire.

Bullets came out like a storm from all ten of his fingers, like a machine gun. No, he is literally a machine gun himself. 

“Wow!!! That’s amazing!!!” _A fine addition to my collection hehe..._

”Thanks kiddo... Paku! Can you introduce yourself too?”

”Sure. Greetings, I am Pakunoda, nice to meet you.” A lady wearing a purple business suit came forward and greeted him rather...coldly.

“H-H-Hi... I’m Izuku Midoriya...” he replied shyly.

”As requested, I’ll show you my ability. Have you had lunch yet?” _Oh no oniichan will lecture me if he knows I skipped lunch oh no—_

“Yeah i had lunch.” Izuku lied to her face pretty convincingly. “Some stale bread nothing much.” 

“Hmm... let me see...” Pakunoda did not seem to have any reaction to his answer, but instead touched his shoulder. 

“You lied kid, but that was very intricate. Not saying you’re—“

”W-W-W-Wait I’m sorry i d-d-didn’t mean to—“ Izuku flinched at being exposed then stuttered heavily during his explanation.

”Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.”

“Phew...”

* * *

”Is everyone here yet?” A familiar female voice asked from another direction.

”Yeah, they are— oh, he’s here too.” Another familar voice replied. 

In came a pink haired young lady who did her hair in a ponytail, and a young black-haired man who wore a huge cool-looking coat and did his hair backwards. 

“Chrollo-Oniichan!!! Machi-oneesan!!!” Izuku beamed and rushed towards them, then hugged the young man.

“Nice, I was about to visit you for the farewell, but apparently you came and heard about it already.” Chrollo said. “By the way, you know Machi?”

”Well I’m more curious about how you got associated with the troupe, Izuku-chan...” 

“W-Well... yeah I know her... not really but... anyways... how did you guys know each other though? It doesn’t seem like something that happened outside this month.”

”Yeah, well... we met her when she was selling scarves, coats and mittens and helping people fix them on the street. I took a look at one of them and wow! The aura involved is very intricate! From then on I knew she was someone special. “

”So we kinda associated and well I learnt about her current lifestyle, so we decided to invite her in.”

”Well, you know what was the biggest plot twist?” Feitan chimed in and asked.

”What was it though?”

”That she-pfft-claimed a random kid she somehow met on the streets gave her a handwritten book and she used it to learn aura-pfft- “ Nobunaga answered. “Would think this was fake—“

”It’s somehow true, though, if you put it that way! Oneesan, I never expected that my notes could have done so much!!!” 

“Wait,what?” “It was you all along?!!”

”Turns out you were right, boss!”

”Told y’all... but anyways, once I saw the notes I thought they were familiar, but I couldn’t recall where I’ve seen them. Turns out it was Izuku of all people. Good job my boy!” Chrollo said as he hugged Izuku. 

“Oniichan~ Thanks!” 

* * *

“Okay, let’s get straight to the point. We’re leaving for the Kurta clan, but we’ll pass through a lot of lands, including the Ndongo tribes for example.”

”Oniichan, you guys are going to places so far away too?”

”Hmm? Too? Where are you going, my boy?”

”W-Well... I’m accompanying a friend to Kukuroo mountain, for her screening to apply to be a Zoldyck butler! And then I’m staying there for a while to make money and return here!”

”Amazing, I see. Well, good luck and stay safe, my boy. First let me hug you for one last time—“

”Wait oniichan AAAARGH—“ 

“Izuku... I don’t know when will meet again, or if we will... but thanks for everything, it was amazing while we were together...” Tears came from his eyes as Chrollo started biding him farewell.

”Oniichan...!” Izuku’s eyes were watery too.

”But my boy, don’t be sad because of that. Maybe we’ll meet again, with amazing stories to tell each other. Maybe we’ll both become better than we are now. Always stay hopeful, like you usually do.”

”I-I-I do?” Izuku replied tearfully. 

”You do. That’s why you’re such an amazing person. Like your mom said, move on. Don’t let the despair stop you.” Chrollo said as he ruffled the boy’s messy green hair. 

They basically embraced each other, tears flowing well past their faces. “Oniichan... I’m sure we’ll meet again! I’ll be strong, just you wait!”

”Oh Izuku while I long for that day, I won’t stay and wait, so catch up! “

”Yeah! Oniichan I will!!!”

* * *

“Anyways, my comrades, let’s have our last supper in our beloved motherland!” **(Not mother Russia I swear—)**

“Hey, boss, it’s not like we’ll die anyways—“

”Nobody knows about the future for sure, so let us enjoy our time here... “

”Hey, Oniichan, can I join?” 

“No kid you can’t drink alcohol—“

”Phinks, he can’t drink alcohol but this doesn’t mean he can’t join. You’re welcome, my boy! Oh and also bring the girl you said you’re accompanying to Kukuroo mountain and his dad if you want, they’re welcome!”

”Thanks oniichan~”

* * *

A while later. 

“Chrollo-oniichan!!! Sorry I’m—wait you guys haven’t even started—... but is there anything I can help with?”

“Don’t worry my boy, you’re very early. And no, it’s nothing too special. It’s just these.” 

On the floor of the Troupe’s meeting place, there were some sort of makeshift picnic sheet. 

There were candles on the picnic sheet, as well as very “traditional meteor city” like expired instant ramen(idk how they got the hot water it’s a mystery), banana fish, sparrow eggs, and the trending “KortCOPY” brand ice-cream that was said to be fake ice-cream. 

“Oniichan... are you making this a little too dramatic...”

”Like you usually do, my boy.”

”H-Huh?!! M-M-M-M-ME?!!” 

* * *

Finally, the supper is complete. Everyone sat down around the picnic sheet.

“Man, this shit’s fucking epic!!!” Uvo exclaimed heartily, but his mouth was covered by Feitan.

”No cussing in front of the children, Uvo.” 

“Ah! Sorry! Where were my manners! Can’t corrupt boss’s son, eh?” Uvo replied teasingly which made everyone laugh. 

“hEy!!!” Izuku hid his reddened face behind his legs and croaked in embarrassment.

”We’ve said a lot about him being my son, but have we talked about my daughter in law here?” Chrollo teased playfully while keeping his calm. 

”Huh who— “

”You talkin’ about my girl here? Aye, I agree with the marriage proposal, you have my word. I’m making the ring if you don’t mind.”

”Wait Ken-san what—“

”Thanks Ken, looking forward to our grandchildren...”

”And we don’t have to worry about retirement too, Chrollo...”

”Hold on you don’t mean—“

Everyone broke into super laughter at Izuku’s obliviousness towards girls. 

“W-W-What— what did you guys talk about—“

”Hold on, isn’t she your bride?” Franklin teased with a long face. 

“W-Well I uhh... GAAAAH!!! ONIICHAN!!! IT’S NOTHING LIKE THAT I SWEAR!!! WE JUST HAPPENED TO KNOW EACH OTHER THAT’S ALL!!!”

”But do you see how she looks at you...” Machi said teasingly. 

”...And the time that you protected her from some bullies...” Nobunaga added.

“Wait, where’d ya hear that from—KEN!!! YOU TRAITOR!!!” 

“Hey, yelling at your father in law isn’t very good of you, Izuku...” Ken joined the teasing.

”I-wuh—“ 

* * *

Izuku dropped dead and fell onto the ground, white foam coming from his mouth. 

“Guys, you broke him. Now you have to deal with it.” Canary said seriously. 

“My god, he’s really dead...”

”Oh well lets—“

”I’MNOTDEADPLEASEDONT—GAH!!!” Izuku bounced back up suddenly but spit blood again, this time on Feitan.

”Hey kid... you know what you did,hmm...” Feitan said murderously, scaring Izuku and causing him to flinch.

”I’MSORRYNEVERMEANTTHATFORGIVEME—“

”Actually, you made him like that yourself, so it’s your fault.”

”Nobu I swear I will fucking kill you...”

”No swearing in front of Chrollo and Ken’s children!” 

* * *

Just as they were about to eat, a voice came from behind.

”H-Hey... can I stay for the night?” 

Then there were voices of a cart being pushed into the building. 

“Oi, oi, who’s that?”

”I don’t think he ain’t up to no good...”

”Izuku, is this another one of your friends?”

”No, I know nothing about this... I’m scared...”

”Please I’m just a human being like you. Why are you guys looking at me like I’m a ghost?!!”

”Because you really look like one?”

”Same, pretty creepy and the dimensions don’t fit.”

”You saying I’m short but you’re shorter, emo punk.”

”Who are you calling emo punk?!!” 

“Wait guys, is he...he’s the guy who runs the kortCOPY ice cream cart!!! He’s here! Wait let me take an autograph!!!”

”Glad to see I have fans! But how did you find out—“

”Ohmygod he’s the guy who gives out free ice cream to the kids with magic! He touches the ice cream and makes a copy! There’s no mistaken that it’s him! Oniichan, can he join us? He seems very lonely in the time of night...”

”H-Huh?” 

“Wait. How do you explain that the ice cream man is never seen?”

”I recognize the magical aura. There is no mistake, and I’m rarely as certain as this. Plus, can’t you guys recognize the ice-cream cart? 

“Clever boy, but do you know where was I hiding?”

”Under the cart I assume, aren’t you just a little older than me?” 

“Aha! Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is! Yes, I’m five hundred!” 

”U-Uhh... yeah...?” Izuku rolled his eyes and almost died of deadpanning.

“WHAT’S WITH THAT FACE BAAAAAKA!!! But you’re interesting, kid... now it gets much more meaningful.”

”Hmm? Something big is coming...”

“Let’s cut this short. Dear spiders, I wish to join the likes of you!” 

“Spiders?”

“They mean us. The Phantom Troupe.”

”Indeed. For ten years, I’ve been traveling around the city and giving these poor children some free ice-cream with the intent of spreading happiness around the world. Unfortunately, I can only travel as far. But if I join you guys... think about what I can do... and what I can contribute to the troupe...”

”Well the ability of copying is very overpowered... and you’re such a good hearted person... hey, oniichan, maybe you should consider this offer...”

”If you truly are the ice-cream man, then please come with us. We are leaving tomorrow. I’m sorry, but you must make the decision quick.”

”It’s fine, today was supposed to be my last day here...”

* * *

The next morning.

Izuku was sound asleep on Chrollo, even slightly snoring. 

To make things funnier they were the only ones asleep.

”Aw man... this is so cute...”

”Quick, boss hasn’t waken up, let’s take a photo!” 

* * *

God knows how much time later

In front of the customs check of the airport. 

”Izuku... this is as much as we can go with you...”

”Oniichan... see you... if we can...” 

They embraced each other, tears flowing from each other’s eyes. The other spiders had some teary moments too.

”Stay strong and true to yourself, my boy...*sniff*... remember what your mom said...”

”A person without smiles and humor is one without a bright future...*sniff*...same to you, oniichan!” 

“We feast in hell if we both don’t make it.” 

“Oniichan... *sniff*...don’t say that... I wanna see you again...*sniff*...”

”Yep... me too... *sniff*...” 

* * *

After an exchange of hugs and tears, it was time for Izuku and Canary to step into a whole new world. **Note: I don’t actually ship them. I’ve decided, they are not getting together.**

Izuku looked back constantly, and so did Chrollo. But he was going further and further away from them. 

_Oniichan... hope we meet again..._

_no, we will._

**And they will meet again.**

**But when that happens, it will be Five years later.**

**We aren’t doing a major timeskip, though.**


	6. What I want to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at Padokea!
> 
> Can Canary become a Zoldyck butler(and infiltrate their entire system)? 
> 
> And where will Izuku go next?

An airship flew over a maginficent volcano, which seemed very mysterious. 

“Oh my god It’s Kukuroo mountain!!! The home of the Zoldycks!!! It’s 3600 meters tall and it’s a dormant volcano that still erupts from time to time! I wonder how epic will this be—“ One of the passengers of the airship fanboyed.

”Izuku...”

”And look! There’s a huge dragon! Wait, it’s on another dragon! On yet another... wow!!! That dragon is at least a kilometer long!!! I never knew these existed!!!” His eyes shined brightly and the smile was very wholesome.

He did not know that on the dragon, it was none other than the man who abandoned him. 

* * *

Ging Freecs was riding a dragon on top of another dragon on top of yet another dragon. 

_I wonder how my children are doing..._

_Sometimes I wish... I wish I could go back to them..._

_I wish I could face them, enjoy our time together, I could teach them lots of stuff..._

_But there’s no turning back, I had no choice..._

_Hopefully, this can happen one day._

After putting aside his thoughts, he set to the skies.

* * *

At the town near Kukuroo.

”Izuku, aren’t we supposed to take the bus there?”

”Ahoooooooo... of course we walk...” 

**note: “Aho” is more or less the same as “Baka” and I’ve seen Killua say it at least once. In Japan, it is commonly used in the Kansai region where saying “Baka” is extremely offensive.**

**I heard that in Tokyo you can say Baka like Killua does, but not Osaka. You will get Bisky-yeeted.**

“Walk?!! Twenty kilometers and you say we walk?!!”

”Yeah, if you’re applying to be a Zoldyck butler, might as well have that amount of stamina and strength.” 

“But you—“

”It’s fine. I wanna get stronger too.” 

“Boys are crazy...” 

* * *

Five to six hours later

”Dammit...*huff*... shouldn’t have walked... *huff*...good thing they had vendors on the way...” An extremely tired Izuku made his way up the mountain. 

“I told you we should’ve taken a bus.” Canary deadpanned. 

”No...*huff*... I d-d-don’t regret it...” 

“Your body says otherwise.”

”Did I stutter?”

”You did.” 

“...nevermind...” 

And finally, they have arrived. 

“Whoosh! Two weeks early, no more, no less!” Izuku said energetically as he checked his phone for the time and date. 

“Hey... they didn’t tell me where to sign up...”

”Baaaaaka! Of course you have to find it yourself!!!” Izuku yelled half-annoyedly.

“Then what’s the point of the screening?” Canary retorted. 

“THIS IS PART OF THE SCREENING!” Izuku continued to yell, Killua-style. “GAH!!! WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE!!!” 

“Yeah yeah, damned nerd~” 

“hEy!!!” 

* * *

After some time they decided it’s best to directly approach the gatekeeper.

”Well you see, there are two doors into the place.”

”The first is the huge one there? We can’t get in through there, right?” Izuku asked curiously. 

“Well, you’re supposed to do that.”

”So does she only have to open the innermost one or all six of them?” 

“Six? There’s only one door, Izuku.” Canary said doubtfully.

”No, there are six in one. I guess, depending on how strong you are, you can push open a certain amount of doors at once. The outer ones are probably heavier.”

”You’re pretty smart for a kid your age... yes, you only have to push open the innermost door, weighing 2 tons.”

”2 TONS?!!!!!” They both screamed in shock. 

“Yeah, two tons.”

”Then I’ll take the other door.” Canary said.

”I doubt you can, Canary. Usually for places like these, they won’t have such a hard entrance and then give you a much easier one. Hey, good sir, what exactly hides behind the side door?”

”Well... it’s a gigantic guard dog... WAIT!!! GET BACK HERE!!! YOU CAN’T ENTER THROUGH THERE!!!” The gatekeeper explained, then looked at the side door only to see it being crashed open. A bunch of people rushed inside.

”We don’t care!!! We’ll get in there and yeet their asses!!!”

”Baaaaaaaaka...” Izuku muttered. 

* * *

After around ten seconds, a huge pile of bones got spit out from the side door. 

“AAAAAH!!!” Izuku literally jumped and sorta overreacted.

*sighs* “It won’t be easy explaining this to my employers... also kid, if you’re so shocked how are you going to be a Zoldyck butler?”

”W-W-Well she’s the one going for it...” 

“Yes. The screening starts in two weeks.” 

“In that case, I do have a proposal. May I train you in strength in this period, so when you are able to push open the door in these two months, you can take the screening.”

”Canary—“

”Yes. Thank you.” 

“W-W-W-Wait Ca—“

”I’ve made up my mind. Thanks for coming with me and all that, but from here on, I want it to be my own effort.”

”Canary...” Izuku looked at her with slightly watery eyes. However he also respected her drive and her spirit.

”Well, in that case, Canary, I have a request.”

”I’ll help you if I can.” 

“Take this phone and only use it when nobody is around. Also, take notice of whether there are kids like us who can be approached. If so, please befriend him for me.”

”I will do that, Izuku. I’ll tell you with that device once I succeed.” 

“Thanks... now I’m off...” Izuku’s eyes started getting watery when he realized that it is time for him to go. 

“Good luck in your journeys... and thank you...” Canary replied.

”*sniff*...*sniff*...” 

* * *

“Izuku? Finally! A call! Man, how long did it take you guys!” Ken said concernedly on the phone.

”S-S-Sorry... but anyways, Canary went into Kukuroo mountain and told me not to follow.”

”R-Really? Is she okay?”

”Yeah... and I have a great feeling about this...”

”Hmm yeah, same... then if you don’t need me for anything else...”

”...It was nice hearing your voice through the phone, Ken-san... but I’m afraid I won’t be back for a while...”

”WHAT?!!” Ken’s voice suddenly became very loud, shocking Izuku.

”I-I-I-I-I mean I don’t have much money left so i have to make more! Plus I think I have to get more experience... so... won’t be seeing you soon... goodbye...”

”...bye...see ya...” 

* * *

That night, Izuku found an internet café where he stayed. 

He had 80,000 thousand jenny left, which was more than enough for him to go home. 

But instead, he decided that he shouldn’t leave just yet.

And tonight is going to be exciting. 

He walked up to the counter.

“Hey, oneesan, may I have a glass of water and a mint leaf, separated?” 

“Sure, little customer. Why so specific though?”

”I can’t really explain it right now...”

“It’s okay, give me a few seconds... here! Your glass of water and mint leaf!” 

“Thanks!!!” 

After paying, he took the glass out to the rooftop of the building. There, he placed it on the floor. 

“All right... this is it... this is it... water divination, here I come!!!” 

Izuku crouched there and started exporting his aura to the water. 

First, the water did not seem to change, so he instead used more force. 

No, it did not change. 

He used even more, but there was still no change. 

_Why... am I doing it wrong?_

He tried again and again, but it was fruitless. 

_What... no...no...NO!!!_

He continued trying and used every single ounce of his power, but there was still completely no effect. 

He went on for another half hour, then went back to the café. _I’ll continue tomorrow, maybe I got bad luck, or I hadn’t trained enough._

* * *

A week later.

Nothing.

Not a single thing.

He couldn’t do a single thing to the cup of water. 

_Oniichan! Mom! Guys! I’m so sorry!_

_Am I really doomed to be a useless Deku..._

Tears started flowing down his eyes again as he lost more and more hope.

”No...please no... why...why... am I...was Kacchan right...all along...?” 

As the floor around him was flooded, he continued to drown in his despair. 

* * *

Just as he almost broke, he remembered something.

_”Don’t listen to what they say about you. You’re amazing. Just be yourself, my boy.”_

_Oniichan... I-I-I... I’m..._

_”One of the reasons why I love you is you never give up, no matter the odds. You always think of a creative way to solve your problems, but even if you can’t, you never ran from them. That’s what nobody saw about you...”_

_I-...did you really mean it... oniichan..._

_Hold On. Oniichan’s magic ability..._

_I inspired it... with a way he said was creative.._

_HAHA!!! I was going in the wrong direction all along!!!_

_“What do you want to do now?_

_But what do I want? What is my goal?_

_I want to be a hero who saves and helps everyone!_

_I want to make them feel better!_

_I want to show them a charming smile!_

_I want to be cool and loveable like oniichan!_

_I want to make friends that we will never betray each other, and always support each other!_

_I know what I want to do now, but..._

_what sort of power will that need...?_

_Huh, I suppose I wasn’t thinking it correctly..._

_Let’s start from transmuter, although I wanna be a specialist._

_I’m gonna be like Kacchan here!_

“DIE!!!!!!” He yelled all of a sudden, and channeled his aura towards the cup. 

No visible effect. 

_Damn. Enhancer, then. Manipulator won’t be bad too._

“DIE!!!!” He yelled again and sent all his aura to the cup. _Please...please...please..._

To his surprise, water started flowing out of the cup and the leaf started moving. 

“YES!!!! I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!!” Izuku cheered happily, crying waterfalls of joy and started jumping.

“YES!!! FINA—OW!!!” And then he slipped. 

_Wait... why am I licking something sweet..._

_water...?_

_Hold on..._

_BAAAAAAAKA!!!!!_

_WHY DID I FORGET THAT TRANSMUTERS MAKE THE WATER SWEET!!!! NO WONDER NOTHING HAPPENED!!!_

His cheering halted as he realized something.

_Hold on._

_I can turn the water sweet, spin the leaf, and make the water spill..._ All at once... 

But it was only now, not before... 

why? 

He knew that something was off...

...or very interesting... 

So he decided that more should be done. 

_Let’s try emmiter! I wanna smash those evil people from afar!_

_Conjurer’s great too! I can make all sorts of useful stuff!_

_and no wait, I want to make everyone happy! I wanna make them feel better! A colorful world! Like the colors in a rainbow!_

_Huh, like I’ve ever seen a real one._

_Speaking of which... what color does the water in emmiters change to? The color of the leaf? Yeah I think Chrollo said that._

“Sorry water and mint, I s-shouldn’t have told you to die...”

He channeled his aura to the water again. 

First, small particles kept appearing on the water. They turned into small brown balls. 

Then, the water changed color, though not significantly.

First mint green. _Oh well that makes sense._

Then starting to get aquamarine. _Hold up—_

Then cyan. _Wait wait wait hold on—_

After that it turned blue, then gradually purple. _WHAT?!!_

And then a lot of other colors, like those in a rainbow. 

_Now this is interesting..._

And then, as if that wasn’t enough, a little rainbow appeared over the cup.

_What’s that... a bridge... over the cup..._

_a colorful bridge, full of light..._

_A RAINBOW?!! HOLY SHIT!!!_

_I SAW A RAINBOW!!! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE!!!_

In meteor city, since rainbows are extremely rare, seeing a rainbow is a sign of good luck, and also one that the person is an extraordinary one. 

More so, when he’s the one who made it. 

Out of sheer joy, waterfalls came out from his eyes again and he lowered his head in front on the water. 

For some reason, maybe curiosity, he grabbed one of the brown balls.

_It’s dry? But impossible, it’s in the water!_

_And it looks like... don’t tell me it is..._

He ate the brown substance, then suddenly flinched at the realization that it might be something very disgusting.

_Hold on. Did I just eat something completely unknown—_

_No... that’s actually very tasty..._

_OHMYGODITSCHOCOLATE!!!_

_CHOCOLATE!!! OF ALL THINGS I CONJURED CHOCOLATE!!!_

_AND THE CHOCOLATE LOOKS LIKE THEY’RE STRAIGHT OUT OF CHOCOROBO-KUN!!!_

_EPIC!!! THAT’S NOT I WAS EXPECTING, BUT I SECRETLY WANTED IT!!!_

_Kinda wished I could conjure bungee gum though..._

_wait, I’m still giving out my aura and—WHAT THE HECK?!!_

All of a sudden, he pulled out a substance with the properties of bungee and gum from the water. To him, it was a great childhood memory. One of his favorite non-chocolate candies. 

Actually, a few pages in his notebooks are dedicated to food he loves, such as katsudon, chocorobo-kun chocolate and bungee gum. They are in no less detail than the nen related ones. 

“Bungee gum has the properties of bungee and gum... and... this is magnificent...wow... let me eat it—GAAAH!!! SOUR AS USUAL!!!” Izuku muttered, then somehow ate his aura, only to immediately scream then pucker due to the sourness. 

_Wasn’t it sweet a while ago? Can I cancel this?_

_Oh wait nevermind, I can make it sweet._

As much as he wanted to continue, he decided that it was better to write it down first. 

So he continued doing everything with his left while scribbling down pages of notes in his right.

_This is amazing and all, but what about Kacchan’s explosions?_

As Izuku recalled images of Kacchan’s explosions and whatever he wrote about them, he continued channeling his aura towards the glass. 

Weirdly, the glass started overflowing again, but this time it also produced sparks and bubbles. 

_Huh, interesting..._

_I’ve been testing stuff in my notebooks that I know more about, but what of things that I don’t really know much?_

_Let’s say... lightning!_

He channeled his aura towards the cup, but nothing happened.

He did it again, but still nothing. 

He tried harder and harder, but nothing really happened. He even tasted the water and it tasted like water. 

_I see... that’s strange..._ _let’s try ice!_

He processed the image of that one time he saw water getting freezed into ice, and sent his aura straight at the glass.

But no matter how hard he tried, it was fruitless. 

_That’s weird! What can I do and what can’t I?!!_

* * *

For the next month, he spent most of his time experimenting, analyzing and coming up with new ideas. 

And he reached a conclusion.

His “magic” is very similar to Chrollo’s, but there’s more to it that even he isn’t sure about. He knew Chrollo could only use abilities he stole when he opens that page of his book, but it’s not his case. 

Whenever he pictures an ability that’s on his notebook, and he remembers everything about it, he can use it, maybe even with his own touch. 

However he still has to hold his notebook and train with the ability, which takes lots of time and risks. 

Nevertheless... he preferred sharing and improvising over stealing.

Right now, he could only make minor sparks. 

And that’s only thanks to his observation that Kacchan can only make explosions when sweat is on his hand, which for Izuku, can be easily done, much easier than Kacchan. 

Due to it being versatile and having less complications, he practiced with it a lot. _I can’t even imagine Kacchan’s confused face..._

And it was when he was practicing with “magic” that he recieved a text from Canary.

* * *

**Encrypted messages: Canary, Izuku**

**TUE, 22:38, 10/14/2014**

**Canary: I’ve tried to befriend Killua, the guy as old as us, due to him being an interesting guy like you and still retaining his humanity, but apparently he thought I didn’t take him seriously so he sorta treats me like I don’t exist.**

**Canary: But overall... I think you’ll be interested in him. He’s not very classy, and while he doesn’t care about formalities he doesn’t have the depisable sort of aura the rich people have. He tries to warm up to me too.**

**Canary: And he might be interested in you.**

**Canary: Anyways, he will be going to Heavens’ Arena in a few days. What should I do?**

**Canary: by the way, here’s a recording.**

**00:06:00 > ———— || **

**Izuku: Please go with him if you can. This information is very valuable a-and I can’t even think of how to thank you...**

**Izuku: Considering you might even be risking your life in doing this...**

**Izuku: But anyways, he does interest me too... wait... he’s interested in me? That might not be bad...**

**Izuku: Therefore, I will go to Heavens’ Arena too. If he seems a little annoyed or bored with you, please do not tell him about our connection yet. I wanna see what sort of person he is...**

**Izuku: But you’ve already done a lot, and even if you don’t accompany him I’m okay with that.**

**Canary: Very well, I’ll tell Gotoh-sama. He is my boss and hopefully he can ask about it for me.**

**Izuku: looking forward to it! Thanks!**

* * *

**THU, 23:10, 10/16/2014**

**Canary: They will depart tomorrow morning. But I can’t come.**

**Izuku: Thanks!!! HOLD ON— THAT FAST?!!**

**Canary: We do things swiftly here.**

**Izuku: Well then... goodbye sleep...**

**Izuku: WWWWWAIT!!! HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE!!!**

**Canary: it’s estimated to be Saturday morning or afternoon. Before that we’ll live in... actually I’m not sure about this one...**

**Izuku: Thankscanarygottaworkbye**

* * *

_Looks like I’ll have fun soon..._

_Hold up. Heavens’ Arena?!!_

_Why have I not thought of going there? I could have regained my money and gotten stronger at the same time! Dammit!_

_But then I guess there’s the benefit of me probably getting to know that Killua person..._

_Hopefully he’ll have interesting stories like mine and be super cool! Maybe we’ll be good friends?_

There’s no time to waste, and he quickly bought airship tickets to Heavens’ Arena and accommodations there, as well as gathered everything he needed. 

After half an hour, he’s all set and now he finally leaves the internet café that he’s been hermiting in for more than a month. 

He wore a dark, cool looking hoodie and some not-very standing out clothes to avoid as much attention as possible.

_Most people judge a book by its cover, and some people are amazing because they care about the contents too._

_But for now, I’ll give myself an unassuming cover. Don’t wanna get stalked._

(Don’t worry he paid)

**00:15**

Just as he stepped out of the café, he turned back to look at the service lady. 

“Bye, oneesan! Thanks for your services! It was a great time here!” 

“Be careful on the streets at night, young customer! Wish you a great... evening seems weird... morning I guess...?”

”Thanks oneesan! Sorry for having you stay up so late... it must have been really tiring for you... I feel bad about having to bother you like that...”

”It’s okay, I get paid. But you’re such a wholesome kid! Why would you be in such a place anyways, though?”

”W-Well... I can’t explain now since I gotta go! How about I explain it when I come again?”

”Sure, I’ll wait for you.”

”Bye!!!” Izuku waved at the counter lady, then ran off. 

The city he was in did not have much nightlife. At such a time, all the shops are closed and there’s few cars passing. 

He wanted to take a taxi, but there wasn’t any.

Oh no— 

Shit, what if I can’t get there on time?!!

Just as he started panicking and muttering, a voice cleared his thoughts and worries. 

“Hey! I’ve already called you a taxi so you can go home safely! I’ll come down here and give you some money so you can pay!” The voice was from the window above him.

It’s the counter lady!

”Thanks, oneesan!!! But you don’t have to bring the money here!”

The lady didn’t hear him and rushed down to where he was. 

* * *

“Here... let’s wait for the taxi, it should come soon.”

”Thanks oneesan! Shh—“

”Okay what is it...”

”I’m leaving for the airport and I have the money, so you don’t have to pay for me, but... thanks for calling the taxi... I-I-I...” tears started coming down his face again, due to him being rather soft. 

“I’ve never seen such a customer who treats me seriously and nicely, so I think I should do whatever I can for you as well. Let me know if you come again, I’ll gladly be your tour guide.”

”T-T-T-T-Thanks oneesan... never expected y-you to care about my wellbeing too...” 

“The taxi’s almost here. Here’s my number if you need it. “

”Thanks oneesan! Hope we meet again!”

”Same to you, boy...”

The taxi was here in no time, and Izuku boarded it. 

Then, after some goodbyes and waves, the taxi left. 

The counter lady stayed and looked at taxi, which was fading into the dark. 

She could only wish good luck to the little traveler in there. 

**The story is progressing at a faster pace I see...**

**and a lot of important stuff that will be impactful in the future...**

**But anyways, here’s the preview!**

**Killua: Hold on, did Izuku just—**

**Izuku: Did I what?**

**Killua: DUDEYOUJUSTGOTALADY’SNUMBER**

**Izuku: Wait, I d— hold on, you’re right... agirljustlefthermynumberohmygod...**

***Actually a 30 years old young lady***

**Izuku: wait, what—?!! NOOOOOO!!!!!! MY DREAMS OF ROMANCE!!!!**

**Hisoka: ♠️Good luck next time, unripe fruit~ ♦️**

**Killua: Huh, turns out it was just a damned old hag.**

**Izuku: Dude, she isn’t even old...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavens arena, a few moths later... 
> 
> “~♠️Bungee gum contains the properties of both bungee and gum.♥️~ “
> 
> “THANK YOU HISOKA!!! THANK YOU!!! I WILL WRITE THEM ALL DOWN!!! AAAAAH!!! HE ALREADY WROTE IT IN MY NOTEBOOK!!! IT’S A TREASURE!!! A PRICELESS GEM!!!!” 
> 
> “~♦️Glad to see a fellow cultured young man who sees the beauty of bungee gum♣️~”


	7. Heavens’ Arena: The prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Izuku sets off to Heavens’ Arena, Killua meets his new butler, who will go to heavens’ arena with him. 
> 
> On the flip side... he’ll be free from his family’s influence once they leave him there... right...? 
> 
> What he did not expect, was that the future he wanted, one where he could play and live and make friends like other children, turned out to be closer to him than he expected... 
> 
> But he isn’t aware of this glimmer of hope yet.

Meanwhile, a few days ago, inside Zoldyck private property. 

_Nobody’s here._

A boy with silver, shoulder-length hair walked into a forest, carrying his skateboard with him.

“Welcome back, How did work go..?” A lifeless voice asked from behind.

“Fine...” he replied annoyedly. 

“Does it mean that you’ve dispatches your targets?”

“I’m sure you were watching from behind...” he replied, seeming to actually resent his work and only doing it because he had no other choice. 

“Heh! Mom’s waiting inside.” The other voice turned out to belong to a tall, slender man with jet black hair reaching his arse. 

“I don’t want to see her.” The kid replied, with a slight hint of disgust.

Canary was watching the entire thing, which they did not react to. 

The boy, who, unlike the others in this hell, was full of life. His ever-changing eyes gave it away.

Said boy was already aware of her presence. Nevertheless, he didn’t give it away until the creepy man left.

When the man did leave, though, he looked at Canary curiously, to which she smiled back at. 

* * *

Later. 

A storm was coming. 

The boy was casually eating an apple on a tree, enjoying some time to himself where he isn’t dragged to pain endurance training, killing, training how to kill, or something like that.

He wasn’t technically allowed to make friends so this was what he could do for now. 

Something, no, someone caught his eye.

He turned around to see Canary bowing 90 degrees towards him.

”Do ya need anything?” He asked.

“I wanted to say hello.” 

“Are you new here?”

“Yes. While you were away, I was hired as an apprentice butler. My name is Canary.” Canary explained and tried to warm herself up to the boy.

”Here, have this.” Killua took an apple next to him and handed it to her.

”No, thanks, but I appreciate the thought of that, Killua-sama.” 

“Don’t be so formal. Just call me Killua.” _This guy’s probably what Izuku meant._

“I cannot do that. I am a servant. And you’re my employer.”

“Tch, that’s pretty lame.” Killua replied and took another bite out of the apple. _It sounds really like what Izuku would say... but they say it in a different way..._

Canary only smiled in response. 

“You were using the shadow steps back there, right?”

”Shadow steps?” 

“The technique where you move slowly so you don’t get detected. It’s the first assassination techniques we learn at assassin training.” 

“Is that so? Well I might have learnt that from a friend in Meteor city where I grew up...”

”Meteor city?”

”It’s my hometown. It is a city that has been erased from the world. “

”Huh? Never heard of it...”

“You’re allowed to dump anything there and nobody cares about it. It’s desolate conditions may have been why a lot of mafia members and the Phantom Troupe originated from there.” Canary explained. 

At the time, the Phantom troupe carved their name into their world after the massacre in the Kurta Clan. 

“I’d like to visit when I have time.” 

“When you visit, I can be your tour guide.” 

“Thanks, I suppose.” 

“And is there also the “friend” of yours who taught you the shadow step?”

”Yeah, he called it an application of “Zetsu.”” 

“He seems interesting...”

”Actually... he’s just a boy our age... and as amazing as you...”

”Huh? Well that’s pretty cool. I’d like to meet him.” 

All of a sudden, Killua jumped off the tree.

“I’ll teach you the Rhythm Echo. I think he might not know it, since it’s a technique exclusive to us.” 

“Rhythm Echo? 

“I’ll do a demonstration.” 

He posed, and started walking. However, there were lots of images of him created. If Izuku was here, he’d be fanboying like crazy now. 

“You move at a certain Rhythm, creating alter-images.” He stopped to explain. 

“I see...” 

Canary sensed something was off with her aura, and so did Killua with his sharp senses. 

They both turned to a direction. 

“It seems we have intruders.” 

“Let Mike handle it...” Killua said casually.

”The master had apparently ordered Mike to be restrained today. “ Canary replied.

“They wish to test my ability.” She said confidently, to which Killua smiled. 

A huge band of men showed up in front of them.

”let’s split up and look for their mansion.” The one eyed leader of theirs said.

“Leave.” Canary declared.

“Who are you?” The man asked loudly, clearly underestimating the girl in front of him. 

“There is no need for me to answer this question. You are trespassing on private property. I cannot allow you to pass without permission.” 

“But can you stop us? It’s clear that you stand no chance. Well, if you don’t resist, we’ll spare your life.”

“If you take one step beyond this line, I must use force to remove you. “

”What is this?!!” The leader questioned.

”We’ll barge through, and you can just sit and watch, boss! Let’s go!!!” The man next to him declared.

Battle cries sounded all over the place as the men charged at her. 

“Don’t mock us!!!” The man charged at Canary, only for her to disappear and smack him in the head. “Owww!!!”

Canary continued to beat their pitiful asses for some while. 

“Slut!!!” “Get her!!!” The men in the back yelled, and continued to charge at her.

Of course they were sent straight to the shadow realm all at once. 

“Do you wish to continue?” Canary asked the leader.

“Are you a member of the Zoldyck family?” The man asked loudly.

“Hardly. I am but an apprentice butler. With your abilities, you’re not even a match with the butlers, let alone the Zoldyck family.” _it might be thanks to nen, though._

“HRRRYAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!” The man sharpened his swords and yelled, charging at her.

”A futile effort...”

They exchanged a few blows, ending in a brief stalemate.

”I’m telling you that it’s worthless.”

The man continued to send darts and lunge at her, but she easily disarmed those attacks.

Then, he suddenly charged at her with both swords swinging. 

Canary could barely counter him, which did make him sweat. However, he suddenly put out his tongue.

There came two hidden blades, shot straight at her.

Thankfully, they both leaped away. 

However, one of the blades did hit her arm, making it bleed. 

“Heh! As a hunter, I cannot allow a little girl like you defeat me.” The man said with pride. “Prepare yourself!!!”

Canary seemed to be unmoved as she instead used Rhythm Echo, to Killua’s shock.

”Nani?!!” The hunter was also intimidated by that.

Images of Canary started appearing symmetrically around him. “Die!!!” He said, swinging his sabre around, but he did not hit Canary at all.

Instead he was met a whack in the face and another smack to the guts. 

The man literally died, which Canary stepped on him and spinner her staff. 

“I’M SORRY!!! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!!!” The second-in-command begged for his life and crawled away as he saw what happened.

“Zebro san...” 

“You noticed my presence?” An old man came out from behind.

“Could you clean this up?” 

“Sure. That’s my job. Plus, Mike is starving.”

“Huh.” The man heard a loud *THUD* behind him, and a shadow fell ontop of him. He didn’t know what was going on, until he looked above him. “HYAAAAAAAH!!!!!! H-HELP!!!!”

What happened there was not our concern for now. Canary left the place and walked away with Killua, who was a lot shorter than her. 

“You...You already knew the Rhythm Echo.”

“Yes. Forgive me.” 

“You think you’re stronger than I am...”

“Absolutely not.”

”Really?”

“So, I don’t have anyone to play with... Canary, can you be my friend?” 

Canary was about to refuse, due to her valuing formalities, and when she noticed Kikyo’s murderous gaze, she was certain of her answer.

”I’m sorry, Killua-sama—“

“Tsk, baaaaaka...” Killua groaned and ran off. 

* * *

Back to Izuku on the airship to Heavens’ Arena.

Izuku looked around his surroundings to check if anyone could possibly spy on him. 

Apparently there isn’t. He doesn’t have to worry about anyone targeting him. 

So he took out his phone and listened to Canary’s recordings. He was internally wanting to yell at her for taking such a huge risk, bu then he was also thankful. 

“Here we go... what’s he like...?” 

For the next six minutes, he didn’t say a word and listened to it closely. 

Turns out, Killua might be exactly what Izuku needed. Who knows? 

“Bakaaaaa... I don’t get people who give a shit about formalities... why is Canary acting like she’s a slave or something?...”

”Isn’t she aware that Killua just wants to see her as an equal? That being said... this Killua... his voice sounded like he had a lot of insecurities... and he...I think he wants a change too...” 

“Perhaps we can be friends. But seriously, Canary, that’s lame, baaaaaaka, that’s lame.” 

_Will he accept me, though?_

_Kacchan trashed me, and the other kids didn’t even bother to be friends with me... I’m so weak and pathetic..._

_Will he still want us to be friends?_

_Will he even bother to answer me in the first place?_

_Dammit Izuku!!! Pull yourself together!!!_

“Yes! I can do it! I can make friends!” He declared all of a sudden. _Actually, it seemed like he wanted a friend too!_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the same airship. 

Unknown to him, Killua and his father Silva was on the other side of the airship. 

Killua never wanted to kill, not for money, and he would rather live, play and make friends like any normal kid. But while he didn’t want his father’s ambition to have him inherit the assassin business, he held no ill will towards him.

Instead, he respects him. A lot. Silva was the only person he’d warm up to, although only extremely slightly. At least he wasn’t possessive or abusive, and did care about his feelings... 

Unlike that damned old hag. Did she have to ruin everything for him? 

_Later, the other day._

_Canary somehow approached Killua after what happened earlier._

_“What do you want with me now, if you don’t even accept me as a friend!” Killua said in slight anger._

_“Killua-sama, a servant and a master cannot be friends.”_

_”The hell!!! What are you saying, there isn’t much difference between us! Why do you mind?!!”_

_”Wait, Killua-sama...the one who helped me a lot and taught me the shadow step... he’ll go to Heavens’ Arena too...”_

_”H-Hold on. Tell me more, Canary. Please.”_

_“Killua-sama, this is out of my post.”_

_”I don’t like ordering people, so it isn’t an order. Just a request, it’s okay if you don’t b-b-but...”_

_”Very well, that person’s name is Izuku Midoriya-sama. Killua-sama, you are going to the Heavens’ Arena, right?”_

_”Huh how did you know—“_

_”They told me. If you’re lucky, you can meet him there.”_

_”Can we be f— Canary!”_

_The girl simply left. Lame._

Killua was still thinking of what Canary told him. 

_Will he accept me, an assassin?_

_Wouldn’t he reject someone like me? Nobody wanted to make friends with me... they always..._

_Can we be equals, both respect each other as friends, take care of each other, share our feelings?_

_I don’t know..._

I hope... please... please let it happen...

“Killua, you’re staring at the fish.”

Turns out the boy was staring at his dinner this entire time, spacing out, eyes turning white.

”Wha—sorry, dad.”

”It’s okay son, if you have anything bothering you, you can tell me.”

”Sure, thanks dad!” Killua pretended to be sweet and didn’t want to make his dad sad, because he knew he did care for him as a father. 

But deep down... he’s unwilling to do that... 

Who knows if he had an ulterior motive to make him remain under his family’s control? Old people can’t be trusted, right? _Sorry dad... I can’t... I just can’t..._

_sometimes I feel slightly sorry for you, about not wanting to continue the assassin business..._

_But I’ve made up my mind! I don’t wanna kill people randomly! Not for money! Why am I even killing innocent people like nothing happened!_

_I don’t think you’ll be happy with this, dad. I can’t tell you..._

_I’m sorry..._

* * *

At Izuku’s side of the ship. 

_Why do I feel like Canary is hiding something important?_

_Something’s off, I can feel it..._

_or is it not off, but interesting...?_

_Tomorrow will be a great day, hopefully..._

The two boys on both sides of the ship both went for a good night’s sleep. 

They need to prepare for tomorrow.

**Younger Killua: “Jeez, author-kun, you’re too dramatic!”**

**Me: ”K-Killua? When did you—“**

**Younger Killua: “The readers are waiting, baaaaaaaka. No time to waste, here’s the preview!”**

**Me: “Hey you can’t just—“**

**Younger Killua: “Of course I can!”**

**Older Izuku: “So Canary did tell you my name back then...”**

**Older Killua: “I’m more surprised about you of all people being the one who teaches her nen...”**

**Older Izuku: “W-W-Well technically I didn’t—“**

**Older Killua: “But in short you did, right?”**

**Older Izuku: “W-Well uhh... A-A-A-ANYWAYS T-THE TITLE OF N-N-NEXT CHAPTER IS—“**

**Older Killua: “BAAAAAAKA!!! YOU CAN’T JUST CHANGE THE TOPIC!!!”**

**Older Izuku: “—HEAVENS’ ARENA : LONELY BOYS FIND EACH OTHER—“**

**Older Killua: “DID YOU HEAR ME—hey, hey, that’s an important chapter, I’m looking forward to it too!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... interesting...


	8. Heavens’ Arena | Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I changed the title name... 
> 
> I thought the original name would fit the next chapter more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! Y’ALL ARE AMAZING!!!

By the time the airship arrived, it was already the next morning. 

Killua yawned all of a sudden, then bounced and waked up.

”Dad, are we there yet?” He asked sleepishly.

”Yes, Killua. We’ll leave the airship soon.”

Izuku was meanwhile snoring on his notes, also seemingly extremely tired.

**“We will now land at Olympia international airport in 15 minutes. Please prepare to leave.”**

“Damned captain... did you have to wake me up like that...” He said sleepily, seeming not to have had enough rest.

Then he suddenly paused, only to jump up afterwards. 

“Hold on... this means... I SKIPPED BREAKFAST!”

_oh no Oniichan’s gonna be so mad at me!_

_Wait._

_He isn’t even around... what am I panicking about..._

_speaking of which, I wonder how’s he doing..._

“Hey, oneesan over there, can you get me a newspaper?” 

“S-Sure, little passenger.” 

**Kurta clan massacred, believed to be the Phantom Troupe’s doing.**

Izuku was utterly shocked. He never believed that his beloved oniichan would do that. 

_What...what...is this possible..._

_Oniichan...they didn’t do it right..._

_fake news! Fake!_

...

_but what if it wasn’t?!!_

_No!!! Oniichan isn’t that sort of person!_

_Izuku, didn’t he just say they were a merciless band of thieves?_

_W-Well yeah but..._

“NO!!! He isn’t that sort of person!!!” Izuku yelled suddenly, followed by a wave of heavy breathing. “No...no...it’s not real...it’s not...” 

He continued sweating and his eyes were slightly watery, due to his image of Chrollo starting to shatter.

He could not believe that the nice people, especially the one who was a father to him, were merciless mass murderers. 

_Surely something is off! I swear!_

The people around him immediately stared at him with weird glares, causing him to flinch and panic.

”I-I-I’m sorry...I-I didn’t m-mean to...” he buried his head inside his arms out of embarassment. 

It was no use as he already caught the attentions of everyone around him. 

Fortunately, nobody seemed to care, or at least it seems. 

From a distance, Killua noticed everything, and was certain that the other boy surely had been through something. But he wasn’t sure which part of him seemed... interesting... 

_He’s just a bystander... don’t care... don’t have to..._

* * *

**“Dear passengers, we have arrived at Olympia international airport. Please take all your belongings. Hope you enjoyed your experience here, and have a good day.”**

Fortunately, the captain’s message made the people around Izuku stop staring at him like he’s a weirdo. 

_Thank you captain! Thank you!_

He could finally walk out of the airship.

_What a nice, sunny day! It feels so good to bath in the day of light, with the gentle wind ruffling my hair..._

Interestingly, Killua somehow felt the same, but even more than he did. 

_It’s not like I get to see the sunshine a lot, so guess I’m having to treasure these moments..._

_After all, I don’t know how long will it be when I can go out here and not actually having to kill people and do assassin work... it’s so meaningless and disgusting..._

They both made their way out of the airship, relaxing while they still can.

* * *

Heavens’ Arena. 

It was Izuku’s turn to fight. 

“Surrender, little boy~ I will spare you if you do~” A menacing man towering over him approached him on his stage, every step shaking the ground.

”N-N-N-No—... I-I w-w-won’t!!!” 

“Heh?!! But you’re trembling! Shaking in fear! Want me to rip off an arm? Or a leg?” 

“I-I-I-I w-won’t let y-you...!!!” Izuku said shakily as tears started coming out of his eyes.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Such a pathetic crybaby!!! Heh, I’ll win this one, such a breeze!” 

“N-N-No...h-he’s coming-!!!” Izuku continued to stutter and try to escape to the edges of the stage.

”Tryin’ to escape, little brat?!! Well too bad, you can’t! Who told you to pick a fight with me!” 

_I-I-I-I might die here!!! No-!!!_

_I’m sorry guys!!! I’m sorry Oniichan!!! Sorry mom!!! Sorry, Ken-san!!!_

_Wait... I can’t !!! I can’t just die here!!!_

_I have to do this!!! I have to!!!_

The muscular, huge man is closing in to him, and just as he had been cornered, the man delivered a very heavy smash. 

_Now!_

**“I** **WON’T LET YOU!!!” *pssst...pssst...***

Sparks came out of the man’s lower body, surprising both of them. Izuku had turned out to be stretching his left hand onto a certain part of his body. 

“Your last stand?!! Geh!!! Pathetic!!! I’ll crush you, completely, insolent little shit!” 

_That’s mean..._

“P-Please... I don’t want to...”

”WELL YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!!! DIE!!! PERISH!!! I’ll rip off your right first...” _I don’t want to do this to you, baaaaaaaka...._

_but well, guess I have really no choice, eh?_

“It’s true that you leave me with no choice! BEGONE, THOT!!!” 

***PSSSCHT...PSSSCHT...”**

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU STILL TRYING TO—“ 

***PSSSSSH~***

**“AAAAAAAAAH!!!!! MY SCROTUM!!!! MY P[REDACTED, THIS IS FAMILY FRIENDLY]!!! MY 10-INCH LONG BIG—“**

“This is what you get for your evil. You hold completely no respect towards another life, so I shall forbid you from nurturing any! You don’t deserve to!” Izuku tried to say dramatically, which he probably failed. 

**“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS 10 INCH [redacted]!!! DAMNED BRAT!!! AAAAAAAH!!! IT BURNS!!! IT BURNS!!!!”**

”Stop it, why are some adults always saying dirty stuff like that? Why do they only care about that part? You really are on par with the lowly irresponsible bad people I’ve ever seen, old geezer...”

**“AND HERE YOU STILL BEING A KID, CALLING CRIMINALS LIKE ME MERE BAD PEOPLE!!! I’VE MURDERED HUNDREDS, RIPPING THEIR ARMS AND ORGANS OFF!!! AND I’VE BURNED TENS OF HOMES!!!”**

“Why...why would you do such a thing to other people!” 

“Hah?!! Because it’s fun!!! Very fun!!! I enjoy the screams of pain when other people are broken physically by me!!! I wanna see them burn!!! Now kid..” 

“Guess I really s-s-served you right, didn’t I! I shouldn’t have been sympathetic to you from the start!—HUH—“ 

“Listen, kid... I’ve won... you’ve lost... now for what you’ve done...”

”H-H-H-W-WAIT... h-how...” Izuku stared in fear as the other man grabbed his left hand. 

“Now... prepare... for your demise!!!” The man continued to monologue as he pushed Izuku straight back to the other side. 

_Damn! I’m so done!!! I’m so done!!!_

_What do I do now!!!_

“—GAAAAAAAH!!!” He was pinned to the ground, and as the other man pressed on him, he spit out lots of blood on that man. 

“Oh look, how magnificent...hey ,hey, he’s still fighting... he’s already spitting blood now... how pitiful...” 

Izuku suddenly stretched one of his hands towards that man’s scrotum, making explosions again. 

“I-I-I won’t l-let you end m-m-me here!!! SMAAAASH!!!” 

However, that man was completely unfazed, and swinged his other hand to grab Izuku’s right. “You’d think I’ll fall for the same trick? Not so easy, kid!—“

”BEGONE!!!” Izuku quickly placed his left on that man’s arm and grabbed it firmly.

“SMAAAAAASH!!!” ***Blam* *Blam* *Blam* *Blam***

“H-HUH?!! MY ARM!!! MY MUSCULAR ARM!!!”

Then man’s right arm had been blasted away, bit by bit. He was visibly shocked, and did not notice the other things around him. 

”I-I-I-I didn’t wanna do this, but... SMAAAASH!!!!”

Izuku’s other hand also grabbed that man’s remaining arm firmly. ***Blam* *Blam* *Blam* *Blam* *Blam***

“NOOOOO!!!! MY OTHER ARM!!!! I’ll K—“ 

“S-S-S-S-Sorry!!! I-I-I-I didn’t mean t-t-to!!! B-B-B-But you were just threatening me with a-a-all that and—“

”SHUT UP, DAMNED SICKLY KID!!! I’LL RIP ALL YOUR FINGERS AND TOES OFF, THEN YOUR TONGUE!!!” 

“AAAAAH!!!—GAAAAAH!” Izuku jumped and spit out blood again, clearly still recovering from the pain and pressure. “Y-Y-Y-You... y-y-you dare...” 

“PERISH!!!” The man suddenly lunged at him, jaws wide open. 

_WAIT, HE CAN’T—_

“GAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!” 

The man literally bit Izuku’s finger. Literally. 

And it was starting to break apart. 

_GOD DAMMIT!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!”_

“O-O-OO-OUCH!!!!” 

“Heh... now feel the pain! Feel the burn! Let me enjoy your screams!!!”

”I...”

Izuku’s gaze suddenly sharpened.

”What is this?!! A last struggle?!!”

”will...”

his face became more determined.

”Hehe! Pathetic!”

”not...”

his voice grew louder too.

”What is this kid planning? His funeral?”

“let...” 

Now, he started spinning. Not that he didn’t before, but it was very obvious now. 

“Wait, wait, what is he doing?” 

“YOU!!! **SMAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!** ” 

A glowing punch was delivered, straight to the man’s skull into where it hurts. 

_P-P-P-Phinks oniichan said every spin enhances the power of his punches..._

_And... every line I said... I spinned it once!_

The man dropped dead on the stage, head half-detached. 

“W...W...W...What have I... What have I done...” cold sweat started flowing down Izuku’s face as he realized that he took a life for the first time. 

“No...NO...NO...” the grief and shock was clearly seen in him. “I-I-I couldn’t...” 

Out of panic and the sheer weight of everything, he started crying too. “I-I-I didn’t want to kill him...” 

**After a huge chain of events, Izuku in stage B finally defeated his opponent, which was much stronger! Talk about the underdog!**

_Damned reporter!!! Somebody just died!!!_

“Guys!!! I-I-I— can somebody...” he tried calling for help, but apparently everyone was busy. 

“Wow, that kid’s strong...”

”But he looks so sickly and small...”

”That must have been so much powerful from him though...”

”Anwyays, that man deserved all of this... if what he said was right...”

”Yeah. Glad...”

_Can they just treat me like a normal person?!!_

_Can’t they see he’s a person too?!!_

Izuku was very pissed by the attitude of everyone there. 

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH SOCIETY?!!_

“Huh, guess it did put a scratch on me—“

Turns out his entire left arm was severely injured, and his right arm seriously damaged.

However, this wasn’t that much compared to Kacchan’s daily treatment of him. 

Explosions on all body parts, twisting limbs and fingers, punching, being kicked to the ground then stomped on...

those were only a fraction of how he had been (physically) bullied, and I left out the mental parts. 

Oh, by the way, don’t even mention that one finger which was bit.

“—AND OWWWWW!!! DAMN!!! THIS ONE IS SERIOUS!!!GAAAAAAAAAH!!!” 

* * *

**Oh! Killua in stage A just defeated his opponent with one chop! Magnificent!**

A lot of the audience also commented on Killua like that, him being superhuman, scary, crazy strength, etc. 

_Is living like a normal person so hard?!!_

“Killua Zoldyck, you may proceed to the 50th floor.” 

“Izuku Midoriya, you may proceed to the 50th floor. W-W-Wait!!! Those are some serious injuries!!! Guys!!! Take him to the infirmary dammit!” 

“T-T-Thanks, good sir...” 

* * *

A while later. 

After they did some basic wound treatment, Izuku ran off to the main area. He noticed Killua and thought that boy was somebody he’d want to be friends with.

_Not like losers could be pickers, but I’d say he’s worth a shot! And he looked so lonely, and so confused by society too! Maybe we can get along!_

_Hey, hey, since I have virtually no friends..._

_and according to Canary, he probably has the same situation..._

Meanwhile, Killua was having a few words with his father. 

Turns out he could only return home after he reached level 200, and his father will be dropping him here. 

“Dad, but I’m lonely...”

”You have to, Killua... you’ll have to experience it much more... anyways, I’m off, I’m sorry. We’ll see each other again in hopefully two years, or three...” _I don’t think he’ll go to the 200s, so he wouldn’t learn nen yet..._

_good...good... everything should be according to plan..._

_one day I’ll let him inherit the assassin business, willingly._

_As much as I want him to, I want him to be happy about it. That’s why, he’ll have to see how a normal life or another sort of life won’t suit him... hopefully he’s like the rest of us, cold, uncaring, without fire but only darkness..._

_But... what if he doesn’t turn out like that?_

_Only time will tell..._

“T-Then... bye, dad...” 

“Bye, my boy. Good luck...” 

They had a final hug, and Silva left the place. 

* * *

“May you rest in peace, terrible muscular man... may you become a better person if you got another chance...” Izuku said these words in front of the very stage he fought in. 

_Weird... he’s paying respects to the man he fought... and almost killed him... and wanted to torture him..._

_no, he respects other people... he cares..._

_I’ve never seen someone like him. And I like that._

“Hey, y-y-you’re also heading for level 50, right? Let’s g—is your hand okay?!!” Killua walked up to Izuku and asked.

”Y-Y-Y-Yeah... t-t-thanks for a-a-asking...” Izuku replied shyly. _OH MY GOD A BOY MY AGE CARED FOR MY WELLBEING THANK YOU!!!_

* * *

On the elevator. 

“Hey... w-what’s your name, again...” Killua asked shyly. He rarely had the chance to warm up to someone. And last time he did warm up to someone he was interested in, he failed. 

“I-I-It’s... I-I-Izuku...M-M-M-Midoriya... h-how about you...”

_phew... he’s as shy as me..._

_WAIT. Izuku Midoriya?!!!_

_As in—_

“K-K-Killua...” _shit... what if he asks for my surname..._

“N-N-Nice to meet you Killua...” _so he’s Killua... I see..._

“Alright! You boys are at level 50!” The elevator lady said.

”Thanks, oneesan!” Izuku said as they left the elevator.

* * *

At the waiting room.

They sat together, as the adults either ignored them or mocked them for being kids, to their irritation. 

“H-H-How old are you...” Izuku was the one who broke the silence. “I-I-I’m...I’m 7...no...actually 8 now...” 

“Huh? Cool, we’re the same age...”

“N-N-Nice to meet you then... y-you’re the first person my age who didn’t laugh at me, keep his distance from me or punch me... and actually wanted to talk...”

”Hmm...? Really...? Well, you’re the first person my age that saw me as another person and wanted to chat with me too... guess that’s a coincidence...” 

**Killua Zoldyck, your fight will start in ten minutes. Please prepare now.**

“Oh! Killua, you’re fighting next! G-G-Good luck!” 

“Thanks, Izuku!” 

“Shh...over here...over here...”

”what is it Izuku...”

”You see... there’s stuff i wanna tell you... but not in front of all these people...”

”How about tonight, in here?”

”No... it will be stuffed with people... how about the balcony?”

”Cool. We’ll meet there before dinner.” 

“I-I-I-If you don’t mind... c-c-can we... c-c-can we have a meal together...” 

“Baaaaaaka... was about to ask you that...”

”It’s a y-y-yes then... t-thanks...”

”Huh, I’m the one who should thank you...” 

_This guy... he’s... he wants to be my friend...?_

_Finally!!! FINALLY!!! AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS!!!_

_YASS!! YASS!!!_

Killua left the waiting room, waving at the boy he newly met. 

“Bye! Good luck!”

”Bye~!!!” 

**OH MY GOD THEIR FIRST INTERACTIONS SO PRECIOUS MUST PROTECC MUST PROTECC OH MY GOD—**

**also if this was an anime, the closing will change from MHA season 1’s closing to Killua’s official theme “Tell Me”.**

**Anyways, here’s the preview!!!**

**Younger(this episode) Izuku:** Oh hi Killua! Never expected to meet you h-h-here!

 **Younger Killua:** Hi Izuku! Anyways— AUTHOR-KUN, wasn’t I supposed to be fighting another guy?!! 

**Me:** W-Well yeah but— 

**Younger Killua:** THEN WHY AM I HERE?!! BAAAAAAKA!!!

 **Younger Izuku:** Hey, wait, Killua... I’m sure he’ll do it next chapter.

 **Younger Killua:** Well, if Izuku says so... fine, next chapter. Author-kun, if you don’t do it next chapter...

 **Younger Izuku:** AAAAAH!!! Killua, that’s creepy!!! W-WAIT NOT THAT I DON’T LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING YOU’RE STILL COOL IT’S JUST THIS GIVES ME THE CHILLS—

 **Younger Killua:** T-T-Thanks for accepting me... 

**Hisoka:** Hey~ ❤️ Aren’t we missing something, my dear juicy fruits ~ ♠️ 

**Young Izuku:** What is it?

 **Hisoka:** Ooh~ ♥️... it’s the name of the next chapter~ ♦️ 

**Young Killua:** AH! Thanks, weird old man! Next chapter, Heavens’ Arena: where two depressed cinnamon rolls discovered each other !!!

**Young Izuku: Wait author kun you’re talking about us?**

**Young Killua: I think so...**

**All: Anyways, looking forward to writing the next chapter!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not forget that BUNGEE GUM HAS THE PROPERTY OF BUNGEE AND GUM!!!
> 
> Also imma make a joke and misc version of this fic after I write a few more chapters with chatfics, how to prank killua, izuku’s notes etc.


	9. Heavens’ Arena; Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to know each other!!! Although this chapter is mostly dialogue...

Both Killua and Izuku won their respective fights and went on to the 60s, but Izuku was beaten seriously. 

And his major concern wasn’t the injuries, but rather... 

_oh no... would he think...would he think I’m weak and pathetic...and start to dislike me... like Kacchan did..._

_please don’t ...please!!!_

* * *

Meanwhile, among the audience.

Killua was watching his soon-to-be best friend triumph against his opponent. 

While he’s slightly worried about his physical capability, he is even more impressed by the other boy. 

_Even when it looks like he stands no chance... he still fights on... what kind of courage and determination..._

_But at the same time, he uses strategy and quick thinking..._

_Izuku, you’re so cool..._

_The moment I saw you fight I knew it for sure..._

_Can somebody like me even be friends with you?_

* * *

The two boys went to their meeting place, both appearing to be slightly depressed. 

Izuku was the one who came first, and apparently he looked rather down. 

Then, Killua came.

”Killua, I-I know what you must be thinking… That I’m a pathetic freak who’s so weak he can’t even defend himself... I-I...b-but...”

”Baaaaaaaka!!! You’re amazing!!! Why talk about yourself so lowly?!!” 

“R-Really... d-d-do you really think so... you’re amazing too... K-Killua...”

Tears started flowing down Izuku’s cheeks as he heard somebody other than Chrollo and Ken compliment him for the first time in years. 

“I-I? Well you’re the one who fights on with courage and determination even when the odds are against you!” 

“I-I mean... you’re so badass... and so cool... but at the same time, you don’t act like some rich bastard...and we seem very alike... that’s what I like about you...”

”R-Really...?!!” Killua started crying too.

”And you’re also amazing because you said I’m amazing!” 

“B-Baaaka... don’t say these out loud it’s super embarrassing...” 

“I’m sorry...” 

“Anyways, Killua... I’ve been wanting to ask you something...” 

“What is it?” 

“W-Well...u-u-uhh... c-c-can y-y-you... can we b-be friends...?... I know it might seem stupid, and silly, and pathetic, but t-t-these are h-how I really feel... “ 

“Hey, Izuku... thanks...”

”...” 

“I wanted to b-be your friend too...but I-I never w-worked up on the c-c-courage to ask you... I was scared y-you’d reject me...” 

“A-Actually... I had t-the same problems too... w-wait... so we can be friends...?”

”I-I-I guess... I guess we’re friends now...?”

”I hope so...”

They both cried even harder and instinctively reached themselves for each other. 

And then it was at that moment they found out they were unconsciously cuddling each other. For at least half that entire time. 

“H-Hey Killua... we’re not dating right...”

”I suppose... yep, totally not. Totally.” 

* * *

“Soo... what d-do you like to eat...?”

”Sweets! Especially chocolate! You know chocorobo-kun? Those are my favorite!!!”

”Oh!!! You like chocorobo-kun too?!! They are tasty!!! And the robot is pretty cute!!!” 

“Yeah, they’re the best chocolate to ever exist!” 

“I love bungee-gum too, by the way! It is a sour candy that has the properties of bungee and gum. Do you?”

”Huh? Never heard of that one...”

”Heresy. Those are classics, Kil—“ 

Hearing the name Kil, Killua’s expression immediately turned into one of extreme fear as it reminded him of Killua.

_wait, what am I uncomfortable with_

_he’s a friend, not Illumi! It’s okay! He means no bad!_

_Actually you know what? I’ll gladly accept that._

”SORRY!!! D-D-DIDNT MEAN TO!!! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT—“

”I-It’s okay, Izu... guess we’ll just give each other nicknames...”

”Okay thanks Killua ! By the way... we aren’t eating sweets for dinner right...”

”Yeah we sure are.”

”Killua you absolute madman... “

”Oh yeah! Haven’t asked you yet! What food do you like?”

”W-Well... I love Katsudon...and curry... but haven’t eaten those for years... my mother always made them back then...” Izuku started crying again, due to being reminded of his mom. 

”Y-Y-Your mom...?”

”Y-yeah... I understand that some people had really bad parents who abuse them, force them to do stuff they hate, or just abandon them, but... my mom isn’t that sort of person...” _Is he talking about me?!!_

“S-She...w-well... she was very caring... respected my feelings... t-taught me lots of stuff...” 

“Wow... your mom sure is amazing...”

”B-But she l-left since I was four... since then... I’ve never eaten her katsudon or curry... or heard her sweet voice... or have someone other than Chrollo-oniichan ruffle my hair comfortably...” Izuku continued, then found something on his fluffy hair. “Killua...?”

”I-Is this how they did it...?” Apparently Killua tried to touch his hair and pat his head, because he thought his friend might enjoy it... 

“I guess...? Thanks, Killua... it’s so comfortable...” Izuku smiled sweetly, then placed his hand over Killua’s back on his other shoulder. 

“Hehe...no problem... wait, are we having Katsudon or Curry for dinner...?” 

“Y-You d-d-don’t have a preference on food other than s-s-sweets?”

“Well yeah... “

”I mean I heard that there’s this thing called sushi where you slap a piece of raw fish onto a chunk of rice... it seems not bad...” 

“Interesting, although it seems boring after your explanation...”

”S-S-Sorry...”

”I’m not actually saying you’re wrong, Izu... jeez, you can stop being so apologetic...” 

“O-Okay... I guess I’ll do m-my best...” 

“If you can’t decide, I did do research before I came, and there was this “cafeteria” place with all sorts of food... maybe we can have a meal there?”

”Fine by me, but I’m starving, let’s just get going...” 

* * *

They took a seat at the Cafeteria and Killua ordered the food. 

Seeing nobody around, Killua asked again.

“S-Soo... how about your da—“

”P-P-Please don’t talk about that shitty old geezer... h-he...”

”It’s relatable I have an extremely awful mom too...”

”No not that sort of awful, although by the looks of it yours is probably worse... anyways when I was 4, that man grabbed my brother and ditched me and my mom, never even leaving a message and vanishing into thin air. The look when he left... it’s so... arrgh... I can’t... he never even bothered to...” 

“Wow... I have really bad relationships with a huge part of my family, but this must have been awful...” 

“H-Hey Killua... n-n-not like I mind but... you have a lot of s-scars... but you don’t seem like the type of people who are prone to bullies... like i am...”

”Bullies? Wait—you have a lot of old injuries too...” 

“W-Well yeah... y-you see how weak I am physically, right... and with how much time I spend on my books and n-notes... a-and my sometimes w-weird reactions...” 

“But still, that’s not an e-excuse to bully someone! What the hell did they do to you?” 

“K-Killua, I—“

”If you’re not comfortable with it... y-you can just s-say...”

“E-Eh... they pulled my hair... pushed me into water for a few minutes... did explosions on me... beat me up... hide my stuff... tell me to go die—“ 

“WHAT?!! Izu, this is very serious—“ 

“I’ve gotten used to it... besides, I have amazing people like you and Chrollo-oniichan who care about me! And since I left Meteor City, it seems... a lot of people who I meet... they get nicer to me too... “

”W-Well Izu, you’re such a nice person... b-but... you can’t just let them hurt you like that!”

”I-I didn’t. More than half of these injuries were caused because I meddled with something I aren’t supposed to. Y-You might be wondering w-why I’m as stupid as that like many people will... b-but...” 

“Baaaaaka! You’re clearly not stupid, Izu! Have some faith in yourself!”

”R-Really...?!! I-I mean I kinda already knew but... it’s the first time someone said that...” 

“Well about the part that you were “meddling with stuff you’re not supposed to”... why did you do that?” 

“Because I think it’s right! I want to help everyone! I want to save everyone with a charming smile! I want to make them feel better!” 

“Don’t you feel embarrassed when you say that in public...? “

”N-Normally yeah but... since you’re my friend... I- well... I said it was pretty stupid...” Izuku blushed and lowered his head, thinking that his friend also disapproves of his goal.

“No it’s not stupid! I think that’s very admirable! It’s just.. well... sorta... how do I put it...” _And you don’t feel like someone who only says stuff but doesn’t do anything..._

”W-Well how everyone reacts to it, taking it as a joke and mocking be because of that makes me very uncomfortable... b-but... I’m o-okay with sharing it with a friend!” _thanks Izu... this means a lot..._

After hearing Izuku saying he’s a friend, Killua slightly blushed, then his eyes also got wetter and wetter. Nobody ever said that to him before and he didn’t know what to do, but he’s very grateful about that. 

“B-Baaaaaaka... that’s embarrassing... “

”B-But...” Izuku’s head slightly dropped again.

”Well you aren’t wrong though... t-t-thanks... _hold up did I just embarrass myself—_ “

“It means a lot Killua...”

Killua glanced at the food, which they haven’t even started eating yet. Then he looked back at Izuku weirdly.

”Killua...?”

”I just found out we haven’t even started eating yet...” 

“Wait really—OHNOI’M—“ 

“It’s okay, there aren’t matches late at night.” 

“Phew... yeah let’s not let the food go cold...”

”Well ours is sushi so we don’t have an issue with that.” 

“H-Huh really you ordered that sushi thing? They have it here?”

“Yeah! It looked nice and I remember you talked about it a while ago.”

”W-Well... thanks Killua... Let’s get started!” 

“Yeah!” 

Izuku used his chopsticks and picked a piece of sushi with an orange piece of fish, but just as he took it, Killua stopped him.

”Baaaaaka you forgot the stuff they gave us alongside the sushi...”

“T-Thanks... so... it is meant to be eaten with soy sauce and whatever this green paste is...?”

”I guess so... there’s only one way to find out, right?”

The boys dipped their sushi in the soy sauce with the green paste curiously.

”K-Killua... t-t-this seems a little off...” Izuku took a very close look at the sushi he held onto. 

”It looks perfectly normal to me...” Killua did the same, then tucked the piece of sushi into his mouth.

*nom**nom* “Hrrry Izuu zhiiss eess—“

”K-Killua, you might as well eat it first...”

Killua ate the sushi, then spoke again.

“Izu, this thing is amazing! You gotta try it!”

”R-Really...?!! Then I’ll go—“

*nom* *nom*

”GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!” Blood came straight out of Izuku’s mouth towards the sky like a volcano and he screamed in extreme discomfort. 

“IZU!!! A-ARE YOU OKAY?!!” Killua rushed over to check on his friend while the crowds looked at them. 

“W-W-WATERPLEASEITSTOOSPICYGAAAAAAAAH—“ Izuku said quickly looking like he’s about to explode. 

“H-Here’s the water!!!” 

*Glurp* 

“Woah... much better...”

”Izu... what happened...”

”I-I-I-I can’t feel anything... I d-d-don’t know w-why... b-but it isn’t the soy sauce...”

”Huh?!! What exactly happened?”

”I...I...I d-don’t know... the second I ate it something super spicy made me extremely uncomfortable... I don’t know how to describe it but...”

“S-Sorry for having to put y-you through that... a-are we ordering something else then...”

”N-No I think it’s because of either the fish or the weird green thing...”

”I’ll try it out then... good thing we have another bottle of soy sauce...” Killua responded as he opened a tiny fish-shaped bottle and poured it. 

He tried another one of those orange colored sushis.

”Hmm... this one’s even better than the other one!!! I love it!” He suddenly beamed with his eyes wide open satisfiedly. “And it isn’t spicy! Izuku, you can try it!” 

“O-O-Okay... h-here I go...” Izuku said shakily as he made his way to another piece of those sushi.

His chopsticks were shaking like crazy, but he still somehow got the sushi in his mouth. 

“Muuurrrrssshh brrr—“

”Hey Izu didn’t you just tell me to finish the food before speaking?” 

Izuku flinched and jumped then quickly swallowed the piece of sushi. “S-Sorry!!!” 

“I-It’s okay... you don’t have to apologize that much...” 

“It’s really much better and I didn’t react strongly to it. No, it wasn’t even spicy or irritant. Was it because of the green thing? But it’s impossible for such a small thing to pack so much power, and how did Killua even eat it like it was nothing? And why is the fish orange but looks so natural? It doesnt sound n—“

Izuku suddenly muttered and wrote in his notebook super quickly, making Killua extremely confused.

”Izuku... woah... slow down...” his face turned a little purple and he started sweating. 

“S-S-SORRY!!! I was lost in my thoughts!” 

“No, no, you have a point... Izu, you’re much smarter than I thought... honestly while that was super weird it was also really amazing now that I think about it...” 

“I-I-I know it’s really weird... i do that sometimes...” 

“A-And it was a little creepy... to be honest...”

”S-Sorry....”

”N-No, I don’t really mind... it isn’t that bad... anyways, how was the sushi?”

”It wasn’t bad! Thanks!”

“What are you thanking me for though?”

”A-Actually... I’m not even sure...” he said embarrassedly. 

* * *

They continued eating the sushi piece by piece, and talked about where they came from. 

“H-Hey, K-Killua... shh...”

”W....What is it...”

”A-Are you a Z—I-I-It’s okay if you don’t wanna answer! It seems like you have a lot of disagreements with your family so I f—“

”Hold o—” _D-Did he just want to be a friend because of that? Why must it be like this..._

“N-N-N-NOT THAT I MIND!!! I don’t actually care whether you’re a Zoldyck, because it means completely nothing to me. Either way, you’re my first and only friend. And you’re an amazing person.” _Oh well I guess..._

_I mean he sounded pretty sincere and he looks completely unlike a liar..._

”Oh... w-well uhh... h-how did you find out...” 

“The silver hair gave you away... w-wait actually I k-knew it a few hours ago b-but... w-well I was too scared to a-a-ask... p-plus, you are your own person! Even if your family killed a lot of people, it doesn’t mean y—“

”A-Actually... w-w-w-well... I—“

”It doesn’t matter if you did! You didn’t even have a choice! And you seemed very... reluctant... it looks like... y-you didn’t want to d-d-do it...”

”Who’d want his life all planned out for him, especially when its an extremely dark and lonely one?”

”W-Well that’s a good point... I-I-I...I sorta feel bad for you... b-but now that you’re out here... and there isn’t anyone stalking us... I-I think we can at least take a break from that... and at most... shh... plan your escape... “

“Izu... you’re such a madman...” Killua said approvingly. “I-I-I... well, I never thought of escaping, because I don’t have another goal. There’s a lot of stuff I don’t wanna do, but I don’t really have a goal... so i kinda admire people like you...”

”W-W-Well... m-m-m-my goal is very a-abstract too...”

”But at least it’s a goal!” 

“Finding what you want to do is also a goal of sorts...” 

“Izu... b-b-before I find w-w-what I want to do... c-can I...can I stay by your side?”

”You’re always welcome, even after that! I mean, w-w-we’re friends r-right? “

“Baaaaka tha— thanks Izu... and why did you tune down your voice suddenly?”

”Y-You get embarrassed when we say some things, so let’s m-make it private... so you won’t be embarassed!” 

“H-Huh thanks... you’re so considerate...” 

“Ehe... thanks I guess...” 

“K-Killua... i-if you have siblings, even older ones, then why must they force you through the life of an assassin? It’s not like you asked for that, right?”

”They have really high hopes for me, and they want me to inherit the family business... unfortunately I am completely uninterested in being an assassin and the idea of killing people for money or even for nothing disgusts me slightly...”

”G-Good to see we’re the same sort of person... I also want to not kill or injure someone badly if possible...” 

“Well, looks like it’s impossible for me... if I do that, they’ll most certainly come after me with all their strength and they will tighten their grip on me... then freedom will be even further from me...”

”Wait, you’re here for a mission? Not because your dad let you go?”

”Baaaaaka!!! Of course it isn’t!!! Well... I don’t think it counts as a mission... but my dad says I can’t go home until I reach level 200... “

”I’m glad we’ll be having so much time together, I suppose... “

”Yeah, he estimated it will take around two years... “

”Two...years...? Then, that’s even better! We can plan your escape! And after we clear Heavens’ Arena, we can do whatever we want! If you’re really scared of them coming after me, we can go to my home in Meteor City!” 

“M-Meteor city...? I-I-I’ve heard of that name before...”

”It’s a city that is a gigantic trash can in the eyes of others. Few people are aware of its existence, and those who do are pretty influential, like the mafia, who recruit people from there, and your family, which recruit butlers from there. There’s that girl called Canary who is too serious and too formal for both of us, for example...”

”So you really knew Canary...”

”Y-Y-Yeah... sorry... should’ve told y—“

”Canary told me about you, but you are much better. It feels so good being treated like another normal person, damn, I hate those formalities... I feel really sick and really tired...”

”Y-Yeah... I guess they can be annoying...”

”Annoying... yeah, that’s the word...” Killua muttered as he deepthroated the last piece of sushi. 

“Damn... never expected there to be so little...” 

“Yeah, but it’s so good! Let’s eat this tomorrow too!”

”We have the money, so why not?” 

* * *

They left their seats and headed back to their sleeping quarters, chatting and bickering as they walked away. 

What another lovely day. 

**Sorry for taking so long to update!!! This chapter was especially hard to make!**

**(Why did I feel like I made the conversations unnecessarily long)**

**Anyways, here’s the preview! Next chapter: Heavens’ Arena; BIZARRE!!! A WILD HISOKA APPEARS!!!**

**Killua: Izu, did you make this title?**

**Izuku: n-n-no...wasn’t me...**

**Illumi: as Hisoka’s partner I can confirm it wasn’t either of us too.**

**Both: EEW FUCK OFF NOBODY ASKED**

**Hisoka: ohh ♥️~ My tasty fruits ♥️~ Why so mad at my bae ♣️~**

**Illumi: how. Many. Times. Have. I. Told. You. To. Stop. Calling. Me. Bae.**

**Hisoka: Well I didn’t hear♦️~ Anyways, my tasty fruits♥️~ looking forward to the next chapter♠️~**

**Killua: Izu will be fanboying over Hisoka’s bungee gum and it will be quite a sight!**

**Izuku: hEy—**

**Alright, hope y’all enjoyed the chapter :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The green bean is scared of wasabi it’s confirmed 🦀🦀🦀
> 
> Anyways those two are really precious...


	10. Bizarre!!! A wild Hisoka appears!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally meet Hisoka. 
> 
> And God he scared the crap out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support guys!!! I kinda feel bad that I could only pay it back with some shitty fanfic like this...

“Hey Izu...” the boys were one their beds, talking to one another. 

“Yes Killua?” 

”Are you serious when you said I can break free in these two years? It’s impossible!”

”I never said in these two years, but I was serious.”

”Baaaaaaka!!! Don’t you know how strong they ar—”

”No, but didn’t you want to decide your own future?”

“This doesn’t mean I want to commit suicide!” 

“Look, I know two years is very far from enough, but we should close the gap as much as possible.”

”B-But we can’t even catch up before Illumi notices! It’s completely hopeless!”

_Killua... he doesn’t sound natural... it looks like he’s under a Curse..._

_He can only be free if he breaks the curse..._

_And I’ll help him, no matter what. He’s my only friend in the world._

“Izu?”

”Killua, are you tired of—“

“Of course I am! I want to fucking quit! I hate killing innocent people for no reason and living such a boring life full of blood and darkness! But I have no chance of escaping! You can’t expect a bird to break out of a bird cage by itself right?!! 

”What if I said... I have the key...” Izuku started saying mysteriously. 

“BAAAAAKA—“

”And I know how to use the key. If you actually care, come over to my bed and listen carefully.” He continued. 

“Fine... tell me more, Izu...” Killua replied tiredly as he climbed down a ladder. 

_Izuku... you’re showing me the shadow step right? It’s no use... stupid..._

They got on Izuku’s bed and moved their heads together. 

“I know you’re thinking it’s some discount stealth t—“ 

”Wait, it isn’t?” 

“Duh, what do you think I am?”

”Well uhh... w-what is it then...” 

“Killua, do you think magic is real?” 

_IZU YOU STUPID—_

“BAAAAKA!!!! OF COURSE NOT!!! WHAT THE HELL IZU!!! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THINKING OF FINDING SOMETHING SO IMAGINARY TO COUNTER—“

”What if I told you it is?”

”—I KNEW IT, YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!!! Besides, even if we discover it, we’ll need years to learn and master it... and you say two years?!! Plus, we need to clear Heavens’ Arena first! By that time we’ll have no time left!!!” 

“I-I-I never said we could do that in two years... and we do need years to master it... b-but... at least it is something we can invest in... and I’ve seen it being used! I can use it too! I’ll give you my notebook!” Izuku tried his best to explain as he took out a semi-broken notebook. 

“Y-Y-Y-You might think this is some fairy tale fantasy, but it isn’t! I—...” he continued to explain to his friend as Killua started reading the notebook.

Killua was very disappointed and annoyed and he tried his best not to yell at his friend. _That damn daydreaming nerd!!! It’s all his imagination!!!_

And as he read on about the parts of Zetsu, he already lost all hope. 

. “... people can unconsciously do that before they are aware of it...?... then what is the use of it?!! You have so many plot holes Izu!!! Can you look at r— what... is this real...? You can’t...” Killua ranted at Izuku, but then his eyes widened suddenly and his tone changed to a very surprised one. 

Izuku was making small sparks with his hands it turns out. 

“Look, Killua, if I use my full strength it might be dangerous and everyone here might find out... but... it’s enough proof, right...?” 

“I-I-I-I mean... w-well... since you just made sparks out if nowhere... I believe you...” 

“Good to hear... I only told you because you’re my only friend and you really need this... but I don’t think this is a good place to talk about magic. Let’s find a better place where I can actually explain or even demonstrate tomorrow. “ 

“I have many questions, and I don’t think it will work, but fine, I’ll listen to your stupid theories tomorrow. Now I just want some sleep.” _God Izu... even if you can create explosions out of nowhere, Illumi can easily dodge and break through! No, he’ll slaughter you before you can hit him!!!_

“Goodnight...”

* * *

That night, Izuku couldn’t sleep because he was using all his energy to think of a way to introduce nen to his new friend. 

It was the only way he could really help him, but he just screwed up. 

If random people in Meteor city can use magic, then wouldn’t the hunters, the top assassins, the mafia fighters and a lot more be able to use it too? And Chrollo-oniichan was just getting started...

_Ah... I know what to do now..._

* * *

The next day

The boys came to the ticket booth. Izuku led the way and his eyes widened in excitement when he saw “ **HISOKA VERSUS GIDO** ”

_I’ve heard of the name Hisoka before. I’m sure of it...but...where...?_

_Hold on..._

_there’s a picture!_

Izuku dragged Killua over and looked at the picture, then realized where he had seen Hisoka. 

“Oh! It’s Hisoka the magician!!! He used to work in a famous circus that performs in Meteor City a lot!!! And does a lot of magic tricks!!! He’s super cool!!! And if he’s on there it means magic can be useful in combat too!!!”

”Huh, this doesn’t prove anything.”

”But we can still buy a ticket and learn something new! It’s the 200s we’re talking about and they’re probably super strong!!!” 

“Baaaaaaka!!! That’s a waste of money!!!”

”It isn’t!!! I wanna see everyone fight with their efforts!!! And look at all those super cool battle moves!!!” 

“Fine... but you’ll have to pay for my ticket too.”

”Okay!!!” Izuku replied as he dashed off to line up for the tickets. 

* * *

Sometime later

The boys took their seats around the arena, waiting excitedly with the audience for the epic battle to start. 

“The arena is so huge! It doesn’t feel like we’re hundreds of meters above ground at all!” Izuku started fanboying. 

“Damn you’re at it again...” 

“S—“ 

**“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO HEAVENS’ ARENA!!!”**

The crowds started cheering as the announcer finally said something. 

**“Sorry for the delay, but our fighters are finally here!!! On the red side is Hisoka, the mysterious magician who had won both his matches in the 200s with nobody scoring one point from him!!!”**

**“On the blue side is Gido, the master of the spinning tops!!! He won all four of his matches but just barely!!! Place your bets now!!!”**

“Aren’t weapons banned in Heavens’ Arena?!!” Killua said loudly. 

“I don’t think that’s the case... but that’s what they told us...” Izuku replied, trying to figure out the reason.

”Hey!!! Isn’t that cheating?!!”

”M-Maybe the 200s uses special rules different from the other levels?”

”Baaaaaka!!! Why would they do that?!! It’s meaningless!!!”

”Because... there’s something else that’s really different...” 

“You’re making this up.” 

“I aren’t!!!” 

“Then what exactly is special about the 200s?!!” 

“W-Well...” _oh no, how do I answer this... I don’t even know..._

 _Wait,could it be—_

“I don’t know for sure, but it might be really important!” 

”...You’re just clueless right...”

”...Y-Yeah...” 

**“Alright!!! Bet placing has ended!!! 1.85 for Gido and 2 for Hisoka!!!”**

“Izu, what do these even mean?” 

“E-Eh i-i-i-it represents how much people think that G-Gido or Hisoka w-will w-w-win and betted on t-them... t-t-the smaller the number i-is... the m-more people t-think that fighter will win.”

”But how is it calculated?”

”I-I don’t really know, b-b-but for example, 2 m-means, if Hisoka wins, everyone who betted on him will get twice of whatever they betted.” 

“Wait, then who would win?”

”I-I don’t know I haven’t seen their powers or they fighting... i-i-it seems that people think Gido will win though...” 

**“Ladies and Gentlemen!!! The battle will start in 3...”**

”Ohmygodit’sstarting!!!” 

**“...2...”**

“Shut up”

**”...1...”**

“S-Sorry!” 

**“START!!!”**

The crowds erupted into cheers immediately. 

* * *

Gido readied his tops on a stick, then sent them straight at the ground. 

“Prepare to die, fool!!! You can’t escape my tops!!! Gwehehehehehe!!!” _Disgusting..._

**“Oh! Gido is making a move first!!! Can Hisoka dodge the infamous tops, or will he be hit quickly? “**

“Oh~~~ how interesting~~~♥️“ Hisoka replied as he drawed ten cards out of his pocket. 

“Those tops are fast... Hisoka doesn’t stand a chance!!! How was that guy able to control all these to go after Hisoka at once!!! He’s too strong!!!” 

“No, he might not be.”

”EEEEEHHH?!!!”

”You’d really think Hisoka was so pathetic? I’d doubt it. In fact... those cards...”

”BAAAAAAKA!!! You can’t just use cards against tops!!! It stands no chance!!! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you!!!” 

Izuku didn’t respond and only smiled. 

Hisoka shot those cards at every one of Gido’s tops.

**”Oh?!! Hisoka shoots his cards!!! Last time he killed an opponent with them! What will happen?”**

And as expected, those cards didn’t leave even a scratch on the tops, which continued spinning and moving all over the stage at high speed. 

_Wait, what? So cards aren’t—_

”GWEHEHEHEHEHE!!! You’re using cards against tops?!! Pathetic!!! I knew you were no big deal!!!” Gido mocked as Hisoka dodged a few tops casually as if nothing happened. 

“Oh~~~? That’s because you aren’t entertaining enough~~~♣️“ Hisoka replied playfully as he flashed away from another top. 

**“Oh!!! The cards did absolutely nothing!!! Gido is still on the offensive!!! “**

Nobody saw him secretly draw another card. 

**“But Hisoka isn’t going down either!!!”**

“YOU BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT!!!” Gido yelled, and air puffed from his gas mask thing. 

“It’s pointless... Gido will win this—“

“Looking at what’s happening, Hisoka doesn’t seem like he’s bluffing but there isn't anything visible that can be done against Gido. Is he trying to provoke Gido? But how can he strike him down afterwards? His cards arent effective. But how is he even so calm? Even though he can move and dodge and react super fast the tops looked like they could kill Hisoka in one hit! Is h—“ Izuku muttered nonstop while taking notes, unaware that he is doing so. 

“—OW!!! Killua! Why did you slap me?” He snapped out of his thoughts suddenly thanks to the other boy. 

”I just wanted to wake you up, baaaaaaaaka.”

”Can’t you use a more peaceful method?!!”

”Nope~” Killua replied with his cat expression. _This Hisoka is dodging and flashing even faster than me! No, he is already on Illumi-nii’s level... if not even higher..._

_Maybe Izuku had a point..._

_yOu CaNt DeFeAt Me KiLlU_

_yeah... let’s be realistic..._

_Oh?!!_ Izuku focused his aura on his eyes and looked closely at the things surrounding Hisoka and Gido. 

_The tops... Hisoka is controlling them...?!!_

_No, they are still going for Hisoka. But there’s exactly ten pieces of pink magical substance stretching from Hisoka’s fingers to the tops..._

_And the cards were now stuck to the tops!!!_

“I see...”

”Izu... what did you see...” 

“You’re such a magician, Hisoka... “

”NANI?!! Who are you talking to?!!” 

“...this is getting interesting...”

_Damn! Ten tops weren’t enough, I knew it!!! I’ll release the remaining forty!!!_

“This is merely a quarter of my abilities! Go, my army of tops!!!” He continued to boast as he loaded and released tens of tops onto the stage. 

“Oh~~~? Interesting, Interesting~~~♥️“ Hisoka responded as he shot waves of cards at the tops. 

**“Oh!!! Gido releases all his tops!!! Looks like Hisoka will have a hard time, because nobody broke through it yet!!!**

_Even with that speed and aura of his, how could Hisoka deal with the tops?!! And Gido himself is hiding something... he’ll still have to hit him a few times to win..._

_Wait._

_He’s launching the cards exactly when Gido loads the tops, and the cards hit them exactly when the tops reach the ground!_

_Couldn’t he shoot the cards at any time? Why so precise? The tops are going after him anyways..._

_or are they?_

“I see!!! The tops aren’t trying to attack Hisoka!!!”

”HUH??!—“

”It’s extremely hard to control every single movement of a top spinning and moving at super high speed. Not to mention fifty of them. 

“B-But how can they attack Hisoka?”

”Easy. He can just apply his magic to the tops and manipulate them to go around the stage and bounce up from time to time.”

”Won’t he hit himself like that? And he can’t easily hit Hisoka!”

“No, he won’t. It’s likely that he sent the tops to go beserk in a certain area which is most of the stage. Plus, it gives him an advantage as the tops are so unpredictable that not even he himself would know its movements, let alone Hisoka. They should hit Hisoka sooner or later.” 

“I see... you’re pretty smart...” 

“Thanks...” 

“But how’d you find it out? It’s really hard to see it.”

”I only noticed it just now, and it’s actually pretty hard to figure out. “

”GWEHEHEHEHEHE!!! FEEL THE PAIN!!!” 

“Oh~~~? Is that all~~~? ♠️“

”H-How are you still so calm?!!” Gido started panicking as his opponent didnt seem to be intimidated at all. 

“Secret~~~ But it’s my turn now~~~ ♥️“ 

Hisoka sped towards the red cloaked figure that is Gido flashing out of the tops’ way from time to time. 

“Trying to attack me directly like that?!! GWEHEHEHEHE you’ll be knocked out instead!!! Tornado Top!!!” 

**“Oh?!! Gido spins like a giant top as fast as a tornado!!! And he’s charging at Hisoka!!!”**

“Hmm~~~♠️“ 

“Hey, Izu, Hisoka can’t go straight at Gido! He might die!” 

”Of course he won’t...” 

“So that’s why he shot the cards!!! He attached magic on them and they stuck on the tops!!! And the tops got pulled back towards Hisoka!!!” Izuku suddenly fanboyed.

The tops got pulled towards Hisoka and Gido with even higher velocity than they originally had. 

**“The tops were suddenly going after Gido!!! What did they do!!! What happened?!! Looks like Gido is going to lose!!!”**

“M-My tops!!! You turned them against me!!! Wait, you’ll kill yourself too. You end up losing either way. 

“Oh~~~? Is that the case~~~?♥️“ Hisoka replied and bounced away.

“Gwehehehehehe... they won’t even put a scratch on me—AARGH!!!—...but it still hurts...” 

“CRITICAL HIT!!! HISOKA SCORES TWO POINTS!!!” The referee announced as a few tops hit Gido and made him scream in pain. 

**“Finally!!! Someone scores!!! The scales are now in Hisoka’s favor, b—“**

“CLEAN HIT!!!” The judge announced again. 

**“Hisoka scores anot—“**

”ANOTHER CLEAN HIT!!! I PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST ONE!!!” 

**“Anyways, Hisoka scores 4 points in total!!! He is closer and closer to winning!!! Oh!!! The tops are stuck together on top of Gido!”**

“WHY CAN’T I UNSTUCK THEM!!! HISOKA YOU JERK!!! YOU CANT DEFEAT ME!!! AAAAAAAAARRRRGH!!!!” Gido yelled in rage as he spinned even faster, trying to shake Hisoka off him. 

“Hisoka is getting spinned around Gido!!! He can’t continue this for long!!! “

“He’s provoking Gido to spin even faster, to give the bundle of tops even more velocity!!!” 

“Won’t he die if he falls?”

”He won’t fall accidentally. And no, he can manage it.” 

“I’ve had enough fun~~~ time to get serious~~~” Hisoka said completely non-seriously and jumped up away from Gido.” 

“He pulled himself up to the ceiling!!! So cool!!! How did he do that?!!” _I didn’t notice that one magical piece of... what do I call it..._

As Hisoka pulled himself above, the tops remained on Gido.

“Gido~~~ ♥️“ Hisoka tried to provoke Gido. 

”WHAT THE HELL CLOWN!!!”

”Oh~~~ how pathetic~~~ ♥️“

”GET BACK HERE BASTARD!!! I WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!” 

“I’d like to see you try~~~♦️“ 

“STOP COWERING AND GET BACK H—HUH WHAT?!!!!!” 

**“OH?!! Hisoka diverted our attentions and now Gido is done for!!!”**

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH—-NUUUUUUUUUUUUU—“ 

Gido squealed in agony, then passed out. 

“KNOCKOUT FOR HISOKA!!! HISOKA WINS!!!” 

**“AAAAAAND!!! HISOKA IS ONCE AGAIN THE UNDISPUTED VICTOR!!! YET AGAIN HIS OPPONENT SCORES NO POINTS AT ALL!!! IT IS NOW HIS THIRD VICTORY!!!”**

The crowds erupted into cheers again. 

* * *

Izuku was still busy analyzing and taking notes.

”...his magic felt familiar... oddly familiar... but I forgot where I’ve seen it... no... bungee is elastic... and gum is sticky...” _I GET IT!!!_

“Oh~~~ May I deliver a winning speech~~~?♠️“

**”Yeah, Yeah, Go on.”**

“Thank you~~~ ♥️“

The audience tensed and waited, as they were all wondering what his speech was. 

Looks likethey’re going to be very disappointed. 

**“Bungee Gum...”** Hisoka started speaking. 

HUH?!! 

**“...Has the properties of bungee and gum!!!”** Izuku joined him all of a sudden, confusing everyone. 

_Oh~~~ Interesting~~~_

“OI WHAT THE HELL HISOKA!!!” “WHAT SPEECH IS THIS!!!” “YEAH!!! YE SAYIN’ USELESS SHITE!!!” 

The audience were getting really angry over Hisoka’s bungee gum speech, thinking that it was a prank. 

**“Oh!!! Nobody knew what he was saying!!!”**

“HUH?!! IZU, WHY DID YOU EVEN—“ 

“I know what it is. He may be the exact person we need.” Izuku said firmly, then took Killua and ran straight towards the stage. 

“Izu— HEY DON’T DRAG ME OFF TO NOWHERE EVERYONE IS LOOKING AT US!!!” 

“Sorry, Killua!!! It’s really urgent!!! It’s a now or never!!!” He apologized as he jumped into the arena. 

“BAAAAAAAKA!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!“ Killua broke free from Izuku’s arms easily, then continued to chase the other boy. 

Izuku didn’t respond but instead dashed straight towards the exit Hisoka was in. 

“AT LEAST GIVE ME AN ANSWER!!!” 

_Sorry Killua, I’m gonna have to embarrass you a little..._

The audience were completely confused. 

* * *

In the red side’s fighters’ exit. 

After walking for some distance, Hisoka found a bench and sat there. 

It looked like he was waiting for someone. 

“MR HISOKA!!! WAAAAAIT!!!!”

Izuku’s voice rang through the whole exit, but Hisoka was not startled at all. _As expected..._

“WAIT IZU HE CAN KILL YOU GET BACK HERE IT’S D—“

”No, he won’t!!! Not now at least!!!” Izuku replied confidently.

”That’s right, little unripe fruit~~~♥️“ 

_Little... unripe... fruit...?!!_

_Well at least it proves he won’t kill me (yet)._

“O-Oh!!! Mr. Hisoka!!! C-C-C-C—...” Izuku tried to speak up, but he was too shy to do that and after some stuttering he stopped.

”Hmm, don’t worry~~~ Go ahead~~~ ♥️“

”I-I-I—We have many questions... c-can y-y-y-you spare some t-t-time...?” Izuku was trembling and shaking but he tried his best to ask. 

“WAIT I NEVER AGREED ON ANYTHING—“ Killua yelled behind them but was ignored. 

“Sure~~~♥️ Let’s go to my room~~~♥️“ Hisoka replied as he licked his lips, as if good food was in front of him. _Oh no... Killua was right... I should’ve been more cautious..._

“I—u-u-u-uh—“ 

“Hmm~~~? Don’t worry, the guards won’t stop you as long as you’re with me~~~ ♥️“

_Oh no! He’s... I can’t even imagine what he’s thinking..._

_I’m sorry, Killua!!! I never t—_

“Hisoka, let’s go to that sushi place instead. They have some really good food and I’m sure you haven’t had your lunch, right?” 

“Mhm~~~ sure~~~♥️“ 

As they followed Hisoka to the elevators, both of them were relived that they were out of danger... for now...

”T-Thanks Killua... you really saved us there...” Izuku let out a sigh of relaxation as he thanked his friend.

”Baaaaaka!!! Be careful next time!!! That was really close!!!” The other boy scolded. 

”S-S-Sorry...” 

In the Elevator

Hisoka was eyeing the two boys with a weird expression, as if he was about to do something... not very decent... 

“Ehe...uhh... w-well... looks like we’re...” Izuku started sweating and panicking. 

“Wait, this entire operation was your idea.” Killua pointed at him and teased. 

“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry!!! I—“

”H-Hehe, just joking... somebody help us...” 

“K-K-Killua...I’m scared...”

”M-Me too...” Killua was also moving away slowly from Hisoka. “W-W-We’re trapped w-w-with h-him... a-and...”

”I don’t want to die... or you to die...”

”We’re doomed...” The boys said together as Hisoka started approaching them. 

“Oh~~~ my tasty fruits~~~♥️“ 

Out of fear and insecurity, the boys slowly moved towards the corner of the lift, and were sort of squished against each other.

“K-K-Killua...” Izuku’s eyes started gettig watery

”W-What is it... Izu...” 

“I-I-I’m grateful t-that I have a friend... b-but...”

”B....Baaaaka... that’s embarrassing—n-o... I...t-t-thank y-you... I-I-I should be the one who’s grateful... “ Killua started crying too. 

”K-Killua...” both boys shivered and embraced each other instinctively. “S-S-Sorry...”

”N-No...I-I’m sorry for being so rude and so mean to you a while a-a-ago... I-I should have thanked you for being such a good f-friend...”

”I-I-It’s o-o-okay K-Killua...” 

“It w-was nice knowing y-you...”

”You too... “

“Oooooh~~~♥️“

“UWAAAAAAH!!!!” “AAAAAAAAHHH!!!” They both screamed in fear as Hisoka was finally next to them. 

“g-goodbye m-my friend... I-I wished... we could be together more...” Izuku continued until he saw Hisoka right above them. 

”S-See you i-i-in heaven... I guess...” Killua replied as they both closed their eyes.

_We’re not ready..._

_...but this is it... at least I got to make a friend and die free from my family..._

_I’m sorry, everyone!!! I’m sorry oniichan!!! I’m sorry oneesan of the internet café!!! I’m sorry Ken!!! I’m sorry!!!_

“My dear unripe fruits~~~ you forgot to press the button~~~ ♥️“ 

“WAIT, IT WAS JUST THAT?!!” 

“That’s right~~~ now if you excuse me...” Hisoka said creepily, only to press a button of the lift and walk away. 

_Phew... that was really close..._

_I thought we were dead for sure..._

* * *

The boys were still recovering from their trip to hell and back. 

“Hey Izu... I-I wanted to tell you something...” 

“Killua...”

”I-I’m glad that I met you... it was the best thing that happened in my life by far...” 

“M-Me too... I...I felt... Killua... t-t-thanks for making me feel that I’m not alone...” Izuku replied, trying to wipe his tears that kept coming out. 

“D-Don’t thank me... friends support each other like that, right...” 

“Y-Yeah! We’ll stick together no matter what! Like bungee gum!“

**Absolute Silence.**

**Nobody reacted.**

**No one did.**

**Not a single soul.**

“What does bungee gum have to do with any of this...” Killua broke the silence. 

“Of course it has!!! Bungee gum has the properties of bungee and gum!!! It never breaks apart, and it is sweet!!! The taste and texture stays there for almost forever!!! Everything is like our friendship!!!”

“Baaaaaaka!!! You can’t just make stuff up!!!”

”Of course I can!!! Bungee gum is one of the best sweets in the world!!!” 

“Chocorobo-kun is better!!!”

”I never said it wasn’t!!!” 

“Ooh~~~♥️ I see you are a man of culture as well~~~♥️“

“H-HISOKA!!! D-DON’T LOOK AT US LIKE THAT!!!” 

* * *

**Anyways, here’s the preview!!!**

**Next chapter, A deal with the devil!!!**

Chrollo: That insolent clown!!! How dare he!!! 

Silva: You know what, let’s kill the clown. I’ll pause my contract for now. 

Uvo: Yeah!!! Fuck it, one struggle!!! 

Illumi: Babs, what have you gotten into this time? 

Hisoka: Oooooh~~~♥️ *is relaxing* 

Illumi: *sighs* Fine... bUt DoNt YoU dArE tOuCh KiLlUa Or... 

Hisoka: I won’t~~~ ♠️

Nobunaga: THERE HE IS!!! THE FILTHY CLOWN!!! 

Phinks: LET’S END HIM!!! 

*the two parties fight and turn into an absolute mess.*

Izuku: _Woah that’s close..._ Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!!! Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!!! 

Killua: BAAAAAAAKA!!! DON’T CATCH THEIR ATTENTION!!! WE SHOULD RUN WHILE WE STILL CAN!!!

Illumi: too late

both: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HEEEEEEELPPP!!!!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates!!! I’ve been kinda busy with schoolwork and stuff plus I’m pretty tired!!!—
> 
> It’s me ,Killua. shh, he was actually bingeing Black Clover. 
> 
> —HEY LET ME GO KILLUA DON’T—NOOOOOOO DON’T EXPOSE MEEEEEEEEHHHH—
> 
> Anyways, hope y’all enjoyed it, and happy new year!!! (I know I’m late) 
> 
> SPOILER: 
> 
> The internet café lady is an HxH character (but it isnt obvious as that character... well... something happens to her before Yorknew...) 
> 
> And she will appear again. 
> 
> This was developed after I wrote that chapter so it feels like a plot hole I know.


	11. A deal with the devil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!! School and exams are really annoying!!! 
> 
> Also I kinda had to change the plot halfway to avoid a lot of potential plot holes, so sorry for taking even longer!

At the sushi place.

”H-Hisoka... is your magic... is it related to bungee gum?” Izuku asked curiously but nervously. 

“Oooh~ Smart boy~ It is~♥️“ 

”Uwaaah~ You like bungee gum too?!! Here, have one!” Izuku took some bungee gum candies out of his backpack and handed them to the others. “Killua, you can try it too!” 

”Thank you, I appreciate it~♥️. Few people have good taste these days...”

”Eh?” Both boys asked. “Hisoka, please tell us more!” 

“When I was your age, bungee gum was my favorite candy~♥️. “ Hisoka explained, to which the two boys listened curiously.

”But since my family was poor, I always chewed it until it loses its flavor~♣️“ 

“Hey, Hisoka, what’s your favorite flavor?”

”Oh~? It would have to be strawberry~ of course~♥️“

”W-Well I love the chocolate one... it somehow tastes much b-better and for some reason the taste stays much longer...” 

“Oh~? That one’s also good~♥️ But strawberry is better~♥️“ 

“Turr bhhh hurrrrnuuuss, zhhe chhhocuurrrwwwaae wwwuuunnn eeesshh—“ Killua tried to say while chewing the bungee gum. 

“K-Killua... swallow the gum first...” 

“D-Didwwuurrnn Hrrsocurrr suyy tuurr chhuww—“ He continued to speak as comprehensibly as he can but with the gum stuck in his mouth it was almost impossible. 

”Ooh~♠️ First time~?” Hisoka said, then opened his mouth, revealing a piece of gum, surprising Izuku and Killua. 

“Hisoka, how did you even do that?!!”

”Good question, little fruit!~ When you always chew it completely before it loses all taste, you know how to keep it inside and speak at the same time~♥️“

“T...That seems a little hard...” _AND WHY DOES HE USE LITTLE FRUIT TO REFER TO ME?!! ITS SUPER WEIRD!!!_

“Ooh~ You still haven’t told me your names yet~♠️“

”I-I’m Izuku...M-M-M-Midoriya...” The shorter boy introduced himself shyly. 

“Why should we tell—Baaaaaaaaka!!! Why did you tell him right away?!!” 

“U-Uhm... w-well...Killua, I-I-I understand your concerns b-but...”

”AND NOW HE KNOWS MY NAME!!!” Killua yelled at Izuku angrily. 

“Oh~ ♥️ Interesting, interesting~ ♥️“ _This was the kid Illumi told about me... hmm... I reckon it must be extremely mouth-watering when he ripens... can’t wait to try..._

_no... I must wait..._

_...I must wait..._

“Anyways, Hisoka, I kinda wanted to introduce magic to Killua... b-but... “ 

“So this was why you approached him?!!” 

“W-Well... u-u-uhh... I also w-wanted to f-find out m-m-more about y-y-your m-magic because i-i-it looks very c-cool and seems really useful...” 

“BAAAAKA!!! That was just you daydreaming!!!” 

“Ooh~ You mean nen, right~ ♠️“ 

“N-Nen...?” 

_They aren’t aware of nen?~_

_Good~ Good~ It’s too early~_

_However~ Should I raise Killua’s interest in nen?~_

“Yes, little unripe fruits, yes...♠️“ Hisoka’s tone suddenly changed to a creepy one, while emitting a dark, horrendous, yet not very obvious aura. _The aura can only be detected by ones sensitive to it~_

_Good for us~_

As expected, Killua was frozen in utter shock and fear. His already pale skin turned even paler, eyes and mouth wide open in speechlessness. 

It looked like he was about to meet his untimely demise and he didn’t see that coming. 

_This..._

_This slimy, cold feeling... it’s exactly like Illumi-nii’s..._

_...what in the world..._

What Hisoka did not expect was that, Izuku was also drowning in a similar feeling. 

_...when Feitan threatened me... it was the same..._

_And Kacchan used to do that too..._

_why can’t I forget him?_

* * *

Flashback: 

Meteor City 

Katsuki was being chased by Izuku, holding a piece of paper with him. 

“Give that back!!! That’s not nice, Kacchan!!!” 

“Take it yourself, DEKU!” Katsuki teased, knowing full well that the other boy can’t. 

They ran for a while, yelling at each other. 

Izuku started losing his breath as he continued chasing Katsuki.

“P-Please...!!! G-G-Give it b-back...!!! Kacchan!!!” Tears were already flowing down his cheeks. 

“Stupid deku... do you really think I’ll return your little treasure...?” Katsuki replied as he continued running. 

_Kacchan can’t be serious..._

_No!!! He can’t!!! He won’t do that!!!_

_I-I’m still his friend!!!_

_...right...?_

As much as he wanted to continue, Izuku was very weak. He soon fell to the ground out of exhaustion, breathing heavily and still trying to reach the other boy. 

“Stupid nerd... just give up... you can’t chase me, you’re so fucking weak...” 

“K...Kacchan...!!! I’m n-not done yet!!!” He yelled with whatever energy he had left and tried to get back on his feet. 

He stood back up, but he tripped when he took another step. “Owwww...that hurts... b-but I...” 

“Fine, here’s your little treasure, Deku.” Katsuki turned and walked towards the other boy. 

_Wait...he’s actually returning it...?_

“K-K-Kacchan...?” 

Izuku smiled out of relief, but when Katsuki came closer, it immediately became an expression of pure shock. 

The thing had been torn into two, Katsuki waving both pieces casually in front of him. “Just kiddin’!!! Whaddya mean, give it back?!! Why’d I do that?!!” 

“K-Kacchan... why...” Izuku was completely stunned by what his ex-friend had done. 

“A photo of you family?!! Damn crybaby, you really can’t get over it can you?...Well...it’s fitting, because none of them are here now!” 

“...why...Kacchan...why are you doing this...”

”DON’T CALL ME KACCHAN, STUPID DEKU!!!” 

Izuku was left speechless amid his increasing despair, lifeless eyes wide open in a combination of horror, sadness and rage. 

Katsuki had torn the photo apart, again. It was now in exactly four pieces. 

“What is it, DEKU?!! You wanna fight...?” He crouched in front of Izuku and kicked him away like a pebble on the road.

*GAAAAAAH!!!* Blood erupted from his mouth as he was sent flying sideways and slammed on a wall, too weak to resist. 

His eyes closed for a few seconds, but he was completely devastated when he slowly opened them. 

Black smoke and sparks came out of Katsuki’s palms, with the boy grinning evilly. 

“W...What did you...what did you do to it...” Izuku gasped in disbelief as he figured out what probably happened. 

“Oh, your precious family photo? Here!” 

Katsuki opened his palms, revealing a few pieces of charred, burnt charcoal-ish objects.

“It’s gone, just like your family...And it is trash, just like you.” He released them and let them fall to the ground. 

Izuku’s expression turned lifeless, devastated by what his ex-friend had said and done. But he could do nothing about that as he watched in utter despair. 

_This isn’t real, right...?_

“Well, what now?” Katsuki taunted as Izuku’s motionless body slided onto the ground, trying to reach his hand forward.

“Oh, by the way, here’s a flower for ya~” 

“...” 

“Here!” Katsuki crouched, and placed a red, spider-like flower gently on the ground, like somebody would in a funeral. “It’s a red spider lily! Hope you like it...” 

_Kacchan... what did I do to deserve this..._

**Note: the red spider lily is typically associated with death and passing in Japan. It is also used in suicide baiting, something Katsuki probably would do.**

Izuku’s expression tensed and his angry eyes concentrated on Kacchan, looking like he was about to put up a fight, but the tears all over his face said otherwise. 

“I-I’m not t-t-trash!!!...A-And nor is my mom, o-or...my brother!!!” He slowly tried to stand up. 

“Don’t even think about it. You’re below me, and I can crush you just like I crushed the piece of trash.” Katsuki continued mocking, and his expression turned into a devilish one. 

_What is this feeling...it’s so dark...and scary..._

_I—I—am I dying...?_

_H-H-He won’t do even worse things to me right..._

_somebody help!!!_

Izuku was feeling the heavy effects of Katsuki’s malicious aura. Sweat started flowing all over him and he was frozen on the spot again. _A-Am I about to die...?_

“So pathetic...” Kacchan walked away, leaving the other boy to himself.

Izuku tried his best to make his way to where Katsuki stood a while ago. 

He picked up what remains of the photo, tears flowing down his face as he was reminded of his broken family. 

_This is a nightmare, right... it will pass, right..._

Unable to let go of his sadness, he held those few pieces of burnt substance and crouched there for the rest of the day. 

He didn’t notice that one of the pieces were recovering, as the burnt marks slowly faded, revealing more and more of the picture. 

* * *

Remembering the past, Izuku’s eyes turned watery and he buried his head in his arms as he cried. 

“Oh~ looks like the unripe fruit couldn’t take it~” Hisoka said casually as he stopped releasing scary aura. 

“...Huff...Huff...Huff...”Killua breathed heavily, still recovering from the aftershock.

Seeing the state his friend is in, he quickly rushed to his side. “IZU!!! Are you okay?!!!” He asked, concerned. 

“I-I’m sorry Kacchan!!! Please stop!!! It hurts!!!” Izuku yelled out of agony, still slightly traumatized by his memories. 

“W-Who is Kacchan?!!” 

“Why... why are you doing this!!! Why?!!...” 

_Was he...d-did...did. someone hurt him that much in the past...?_

_We’re friends! I must help him! But how?_

For the next minute, he kept yelling and muttering like that, 

“I’m so weak!!! Kacchan, you were right... I’m really a pathetic piece of traaaa—OWW!!!” 

“I don’t care who that “Kacchan” jerk is, but you don’t deserve to be hurt like that!!! And you’re not trash!!! You’re the amazing person who is my only friend!!!” 

“K...Killua...” Izuku slowly turned to face his friend, tears still all over his face. “I...”

“Friends are supposed to support each other, and I’ll always be there for ya...” Killua continued as he reached his hand out to Izuku. 

“You’re right, Killua! Thanks!” 

* * *

After a while, they resumed talking with Hisoka. 

“So you want me to teach you guys nen, right~?♠️“

“W-Well that wasn’t the original goal... b-but if you’re okay with it, please let us be your students, mr.Hisoka!!!” Izuku wondered, then his tone changed suddenly. 

“Wait Izu at least ask me first— actually, that’s not a bad idea! Count me in!” 

“Ooh~♥️ I’d like to do that, but you will first have to pass my little test~♦️“ 

“What is it, Hisoka, what is it?” Izuku asked curiously. 

“Easy~ By the time you two win in the 190s, you must figure out the full properties of my powers~♣️“ Hisoka explained. “If you two can do that, then I will take both of you as my students~♦️“ 

“HUH?!! Isn’t this a little too easy?!!” Killua retorted. “Don’t underestimate us just because we’re kids!!!” _Well, if we can’t figure it out, we can just lose on purpose, right~_

“Ooh~ Bold of you to assume it’s easy, little fruit~♠️ And I know what you’re thinking~♣️ If you lose matches on purpose, I won’t take you two as students even if you succeed~♦️“ Hisoka continued, slightly intimidatingly. 

“And, there’s another term~♦️“ Hisoka continued. 

“HUH?!! What the hell?!!” Killua yelled in protest. “Don’t try to rip us off!!!” 

Hisoka was completely unaffected, and he calmly whispered something to Killua. 

“E-Eh— okay...” Killua agreed reluctantly. 

“Hisoka, what is the other term?” Izuku asked curiously. “We’ll need to hear it before we make a decision!” 

“It is that, if you two fail, the green haired one will have to leave within a week afterwards~ ♠️“ Hisoka explained seriously. 

“WHAT?!! HISOKA, WHAT THE HELL!!!” Killua yelled again. “Y-You can’t just—“ 

“Wait, Killua... calm down...” 

“He clearly wants to separate us, idiot!!!” 

“Yeah, I know, and if he really wanted to do that, he’ll do that even if we don’t agree to the offer!”

The two boys continued arguing for some while, and Hisoka got a little impatient. (No what the hell are you thinking you pervert) 

“I’ll let you guys discuss it for a while~♣️ If you’ve come to a decision, meet me at the elevator within thirty minutes from now~♠️“ Hisoka said, then left his seat. “I’m paying for the drinks too~♥️“ 

* * *

Ten minutes later. 

“Ooh~♥️ So quick~♥️“ 

“Yeah!!! Mr.Hisoka, we’ve reached an agreement!!!” 

“So, what is your decision?~♣️ Deal?~♥️Or no deal?~♠️“

“Deal.” They both said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, updates will most likely be weekly, although i hope they can be even more frequent. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!


End file.
